Nada nos mantendrá unidos (Una Historia Blam)
by MyNameIsBlam
Summary: Sam se encuentra inmerso en una ola de confusión y emociones provocadas por Blaine, un chico con el cual nunca ha cruzado palabras. Su vida está marcada por retos que intentará superar. Primera fic Blam en español en
1. Nevaba

**Atención: Todos los personajes de la fic pertencen a Glee y a sus creadores.  
**

**_INTRODUCCIÓN:_**

Las vacaciones de Navidad ya se acercaban. Sam había repetido de año y era sophomore. Estaba en época de exámenes y sus notas se mantenían entre el C y el B, o sea, que no estaba preocupado por volver a suspender. Lo que ahora le tenía confundido era su sexualidad. Desde niño las chicas siempre le han parecido guapas, había tenido alguna novia pero nada relevante hasta ahora. Lo cierto es que le gustaban las chicas, como las que salían en la tele. No se lo pensaría dos veces. Por otra parte se sentía confundido porque siempre había tenido la duda de experimentar algo con un chico, lo cierto es que le gustaban algunos chicos. Y, aunque al principio, se denominara bisexual (a pesar de que no ha tenido ninguna relación importante con chicas o chicos) poco a poco fue comprendiendo que no lo sabría hasta que no lo probara. ¿Gay? O ¿Bisexual? Cualquiera de esas dos palabras le asustaba, sobre todo, por la educación que había recibido. Sus padres eran conservadores y le habían adoctrinado para ser un buen cristiano (y todo lo que eso conlleva: nada de sexo hasta el matrimonio, ir a la iglesia cada semana, hacer todos esos "eventos" religiosos que tanto emocionan a los padres, ¡nada de usar condón! Y aunque nunca lo hayan dicho claramente eran homófobos y racistas, aunque lo segundo no tuviera nada que ver con la religión, para los padres de Sam era algo que venía incluido) "Si realmente fuera… eso tendría que vestir de otra forma, mudarme de barrio y ser amanerado" Sam se repetía en la cabeza sin mencionar esas palabras. Comprendió después que lo de 'bisexual' era una buena acuñación para su 'sexualidad' ya que por una parte le gustaban las chicas y los chicos.

Sus padres siempre le obligaban a hacer cosas que no quería y aunque no comprendía cómo podían ser así, se decía "Tienen su forma de ser pero yo no puedo ser como ellos, será cuestión de la época…" Sam pensaba que había adquirido su propio pensamiento con el paso de los años y por lo tanto era más moderno, pero nunca podría enseñar a sus padres esa parte 'moderna', no si quería seguir teniendo su cariño. Y aunque a veces parecieran dementes los amaba tanto, que no le importaba ocultar lo que fuera por ellos, por la gente que le dio la vida, por la gente que tanto se había esforzado por él. No podía decepcionarles.

Tras esta fase de pequeña aceptación de su relativa sexualidad Sam empezó a sentir que sus sentimientos solo crecían.

** NEVABA**

Mientras veía la tele con mis padres en la víspera navideña en el patio nevaba. Eso era la señal. Nevaba. Había rogado a dios que me de fuerzas para contar a mis padres qué es lo que me ocurría. Yo ya había salido de dudas, me gustaban los chicos.

Todo empezó como un juego de "a ver quien aguanta más la mirada" en la biblioteca. El día antes de mi examen de Literatura fui a la biblioteca para repasar y estudiar toda la asignatura otra vez. Me senté, abrí mi libro y a los quince minutos, más o menos, dos mesas delante de mí, le vi. Le vi de casualidad ya que solo estaba echando un ojo a todos en la biblioteca: La gente que estudiaba, los que estaban con el móvil o los que no hacían nada. Pero mi mirada se paró cuando vi a un chico con el pelo moreno y engominado, estaba con la cabeza agachada. Cuando el moreno alzó la vista no pude dejar de mirarle, aún peor, quería seguir mirando, porque desde lejos veía que el chico tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto antes. No aparté la mirada esperando que él lo hiciera primero haciendo que nuestra conexión fuera solo momentánea. ¡Pero seguía mirando! No sé si me puse rojo o algo pero el moreno apartó la mirada. Entonces cogí mi agenda y apunte lo que había pasado ese día. Me fui porque pensé que ya no podría seguir estudiando con él delante. No sé… despertó mis ganas del flirteo, esa sensación me recordó a las que tenía con las chicas. Porque cuando una chica me gustaba nunca me iba por las ramas, era muy directo. Y este chico, me había gustado (está claro que muchos otros chicos me han parecido atractivos pero no habían llegado a ese interruptor en el que pone 'on') Me pareció especial pero nada fuera del otro mundo, me gustaba, si iba a aceptar que era… eso, tendría que establecer ciertas normas.

Esas normas venían fijadas por lo que dijeran mis padres. Creo que al salir de casa podía ser más yo y menos como querían mis padres. Está claro que ellos nunca me dijeron "tienes que hacer esto, ser así…" ellos lo hacían de forma indirecta, con sus pequeños comentarios, que se hacían cada vez más pesados.

Cuando llegué a casa, la sonrisa que se había colgado de mi cara se esfumó y subí corriendo a mi habitación para olvidarme de esa mirada de unos segundos y del chico de pelo engominado y de todo, ahora solo tenía que concentrarme en no suspender el último examen del trimestre.

Después de vomitar toda la información de mi cerebro en el examen me encontré con Brittany fuera de clase. "¿Qué tal el examen de literatura, Brit?" Le pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"Muy bien, he usado lápices de color morado y verde para las respuestas importantes, así que creo que bien" Rió y yo también me reí. Pero sabía que estaba mal.

"¿Cuándo tienes el siguiente examen?" Le pregunté mientras nos apartábamos a un lado de del pasillo ya que la gente empezó a empujarnos.

"¿Qué día es ese que viene después del jueves…?" Dijo acercándose a mí como si quisiera que nadie se enterara de que no sabía que la respuesta era…

"Viernes. Pues perfecto, el jueves vamos a estudiar hasta que te explote el cerebro, ya verás, lo vas a aprobar todo." Dije mientras sacaba un libro de mi taquilla.

"Gracias Sam. Pero cuando vayas a casa ten cuidado con Lord Tubbintong no le gustan los rubios desde que uno le dejó abandonado en una gasolinera y tuvo que regresar a casa haciendo autostop" Brittany había sacado su libro también y cerrado su taquilla.

"Pero tú eres rubia… " Dije más confundido aún.

"Ya… pero él no lo sabe, es daltónico" Me guiñó un ojo y nos fuimos a la siguiente clase.

Era martes y volví a la biblioteca porque la curiosidad me mataba, quería saber si para él también la conexión fue importante (1ra norma: No interesarse por un chico del que no se sabe si es homosexual. Me da igual esta norma quiero verle, quiero verle ya) A lo mejor a ese chico no le gustaban las personas de su sexo pero… si no lo intentas no lo sabes. La verdad es que yo soy muy echado para delante, siempre lo he sido: Cuando me gustaba una chica le pedía salir, si cortábamos lo superaba (Nada nunca ha sido relevante o serio), si me iba mal en clase intentaba mejorar poco a poco (Por el tema de la dislexia sobretodo) y si mis padres me hacían avergonzar en una reunión o fiesta… me iba al espacio cerrado más cercano posible y no salía hasta que nos teníamos que ir. Con mis padres siempre era lo mismo pero ya no quería seguir encerrado en ese espacio y en principio esto fue estimulado por 'Blaine'. ¡Supe cómo se llamaba! Porque cuando llegué a la biblioteca y me senté en el mismo asiento que ayer allí estaba él ¡Una mesa más adelante que el otro día! ¿Sería una señal? Sí. Cuando 'Blaine' cogió su agenda pude ver su nombre y que era de la Dalton, un instituto solo de hombres y muy pijo, lo cual me hizo dudar de su posible homosexualidad, no sé, se supone que estar todo el día entre tíos te hace más 'macho'. 'Blaine' no llevaba el uniforme tan hortera que llevan los de Dalton, iba como un anciano joven con esa pajarita, que le hacía tan encantador… Estaba usando palabras de chicas. ¿Qué me pasaba? Aunque dijera que estaba confundido mientras más le miraba más se resolvían mis dudas. Por eso me quedé embobado y aunque para el día siguiente solo tenía unos cuantos deberes que hacer me llevé todos los libros, por si había que aparentar. A lo mejor que le mirara le molestaba y se iba o algo por eso mientras le miraba echaba un ojo a la estantería de música que tenía al lado, también lo hacía porque habían más chicos y chicas alrededor y no quería… pues eso… que supieran que me perdía entre su cabeza y sus brazos. Deseaba volver a verle los ojos. Cuando de repente se levantó, me miró y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza en plan '¿Eh qué pasa te quieres venir hoy a casa conmigo y comprobamos realmente si te gustan los tíos de una vez?' Es mentira, me hizo un gesto porque me reconoció del día anterior, se acercó a la estantería de climatología. Si me hubiera dado la vuelta para observarle hubiera sido demasiado cantoso. Por eso no me volteé. A la vuelta observé que llevaba un libro sobre las precipitaciones de Ohio, la portada estaba cubierta por copos de nieve y un cielo azul. Era la señal. Se sentó y no volvió a levantar la mirada. 'Blaine' no se iba, quería que se fuese para irme tranquilo, sabiendo que nada especial podía pasar mientras yo no estaba allí. ¡Sigo impresionado de seguir hablando como un baboso! ¿Estaba colado por ese tío? sí…. (2da norma: Intentar no colarse/enamorarse/flirtear/mirar a tíos en público. Eres patético, pareces una colegiala hablando sobre su famoso favorito, como Matt Bomer o alguien así. Quítate a 'Blaine' de la cabeza YA.) Por eso cogí mis cosas, me puse el abrigo, puse en mi reproductor la playlist de canciones de rock y me fui sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegué a casa, no había nadie (menos mal), subí al baño y me miré al espejo, no parezco gay, no tengo esas pintas, todo lo contrario, soy atlético y varonil, no me interesan las cosas que a la mayoría de gente gay le gusta, a lo mejor es solo un etapa de mi larga vida, a lo mejor es todo un película que me estoy montando, tengo que compartir mi vida con una mujer ¿Con un hombre? Mis padres no me visitarían ni de broma, no me querrían, ni ellos ni mi familia, posiblemente solo tenga amigos gays a los que no les guste el fútbol, comer con las manos, no ducharse, ver la tele, beber cerveza…. De repente me di cuenta mirando al marco del espejo que era yo el que estaba enmarcando a toda la sociedad. Soy un chico muy listo para pensar que todo eso era verdad. Ni todos los gays son así ni todo los heteros somos así. Pero en algo tenía razón: el cariño que se esfumaría con unas palabras como 'soy gay' sería un baldazo de agua fría para mis padres ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en mis padres? Siempre me estoy cuestionando todo lo que hago, a veces desearía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias. Al llegar a casa tenía que ser otro, no era menos yo, simplemente lo aparentaba.

Lo más raro es que este tal 'Blaine' sin saberlo me estaba rallando la cabeza. Cada vez más y cada vez más.

Tengo ganas de llorar, me siento débil ¿Por qué el amor me es tan difícil ahora? Si nunca me ha pasado esto ¿Por qué ahora? Bueno, podría ser peor, y ser uno de esos maridos con tres hijos y amante gay. Pufff. Cuando veo a dos chicos de la mano me sigo sorprendiendo pero a mí realmente no me molesta o me da reparo. No me importa. ¿Entonces qué importa? No es lo mismo. Por una parte mis sentimientos por las chicas se están apagando, no encuentro llamativo los atributos femeninos pero es que si me gustaran los tíos tendría que hacer cosas que no me gustan y me tendrían que gustar los atributos masculinos. ¿Por qué no nací asexual?

Mientras iba a coger un autobús para ir al instituto me encontré con Brit. Hacía mucho frío pero ella iba como siempre, con su uniforme de las Cheerios.

"Hola Sam ¿Qué tal el día?" Dijo con la voz casi entrecortada por el viento.

"Bien ¿Brittany no tienes frío?" Pregunté. "Te vas a helar ¿Quieres que te deje mi abrigo?"

"Estoy bien. Gracias." Se sentó junto a mí a esperar el bus. "Ya estoy preparando todo para mañana" Dijo acercándose a mí.

"Genial. Brittany, seguro que el viernes apruebas la recuperación" Le toqué la espalda como síntoma de apoyo.

"No lo digo por eso. Sé que aprobaré. Lo digo por nosotros" Me echó esa mirada… Yo no sabía qué decir. "Nos vamos a enrollar ¿No? Lord Tubbington no mirará. Además eres uno de los pocos chicos del instituto con el que todavía no he jugado a mamás y papás" Me quedé mirando sin saber qué decir. Vale. Ella pensaba que la cita era para enrollarnos. Hace unos meses le hubiera dicho que sí pero el frío y 'Blaine' hacían que quisiera decirle ahora que no. Pero luego pensé que si me enrollaba con ella, la tía con más experiencia del McKinley, a lo mejor, me dejarían de gustar los chicos o mejor dicho, me dejaría de gustar 'Blaine' (Con el cual solo había compartido una mirada y un gesto de la cara)

"Vale" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras el autobús llegaba a la parada.

El miércoles no fui a la biblioteca ya que las clases estaban casi terminadas. Y ahora solo me quedaba ayudar a Brittany con su examen de recuperación. Además me quería quitar a Blaine de una vez de la cabeza. El jueves lo haría con Brittany y todo se arreglaría para mí. Tenía miedo porque esa sería mi primera, primera, primera vez. Nunca había pasado de manosear a las chicas. Estaba asustado pero a la vez tranquilo. Experiencias como estas te aclaran mucho las cosas. Y también estaba nervioso porque Brittany era mi única amiga. Los chicos de fútbol no son realmente mis amigos, no les quiero pero a Brit sí. Ella es especial y no la quiero perder.

El jueves después del instituto fui a casa de Brittany y después de estar estudiando como unos 40 minutos. Lo de estudiar es relativo para Brit. Bueno, después de eso empezó la acción y lo peor es que casi llegamos hasta el final. Brittany se habia quedado solo en ropa interior y empezó a besar y lamer mi pecho y bajaba y bajaba. Me hacía cosquillas y no lo encontraba nada sexy. Por eso cuando con sus manos me iba a quitar el jean, me aparté.

"Brittany lo siento" Le dije sin malicia mientras buscaba mi camisa.

"¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Es porque Lord Tubbintong nos está grabando detrás del armario?" Dijo Brittany mientras se acomodaba el sujetador.

"No, no. Solo que creo que esto no está bien. Tú tienes un examen mañana. Somos simplemente amigos. Y yo… Bueno… y a mí… tú…." No pude continuar la frase, cogí mi mochila y salí de la habitación de Brittany rápidamente. Su madre no estaba en casa (menos mal). Salí corriendo por la puerta y no paré de correr hasta que llegué a casa. Corría para no pensar en lo que pudo ser y por qué no fue. Estaba pensando en Blaine. Brittany no me gustaba. No me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Menos mal que los exámenes habían terminado para mí. Mi cabeza era una olla de pensamientos y todos se inclinaban a uno: Soy gay.

Ya era sábado y me pasé el viernes después del instituto encerrado en mi habitación, no hablé con Brittany y falté al último entrenamiento de fútbol. Después de todo nadie se iba a preocupar por mí. El lunes me darían las notas y la navidad empezaría para el resto de personas.

Decidí que era justo que mis padres lo supieran. Al fin y al cabo era mi vida, yo decidía lo que iba a ser y cómo quería que fuera mi propia existencia. Los lagos de confusión se secaron en mí y todo por un chico con el cual no había ni hablado pero todos esos días de miradas y demás me hicieron confirmar que me gustaban los chicos a un nivel más relevante que lo habían hecho las chicas. También por Brittany, que sin saberlo, me ayudó más, que yo a ella. Además siempre he querido a mis padres y se merecían conocer la verdad. Por eso había decidido que si esa semana el tiempo se atrevía a hacer que nevara yo me atrevería y contaría todo a la gente que más amaba: Mis padres.

"Papá, mamá, venid aquí" Dije tranquilo mientras me giré dejando atrás a la nieve. Se acercaron muy apacibles y sonrientes.

"¿Qué quieres Samuel?" Que era como me llamaba mi padre siempre.

"¿Tienes hambre ya?" Dijo mi mamá mientras se acercaba sonriente.

"Sentaos aquí que necesito hablar con vosotros, os quiero decir algo, así que no digáis nada hasta que termine, por favor" Empecé a coger aire y fue cuando realmente sentí el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros. Empecé a recordar todos los comentarios homófobos que soltaban mientras veían a alguien por la calle o en la tele. "Sé que solo os tengo a vosotros y para mi sois lo más importante que tengo" Dije mientras empecé a deprimirme por lo que yo esperaba que fuera su respuesta. Recordé todos esos maltratos en casas e institutos, todos los accidentes o las muertes que causaron las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar "Por eso os tengo que decir que… me gustan los chicos, soy gay". Fue entonces cuando mi mente y mi vista se nublaron y solo pude ver a mi padre alzar el brazo, abrir la mano y sentir que me pegaba mientras gritaba de furia, oía a mi madre llorar, sentí que había caído al suelo, mi padre me seguía pegando. Y yo empecé a llorar, cuando abrí los ojos, solo pude ver la nieve detrás de la ventana.


	2. Ayuda

******Atención: Todos los personajes de la fic pertencen a Glee y a sus creadores.**

_**AYUDA**_

Estaba pasando las navidades en cama y era horrible. En la cara no tenía ningún moretón y tampoco en los brazos. Mi padre sabía dónde no pegarme. Pero las piernas y mi pecho me dolían. Realmente, me dolía más el hecho en sí que tiene pegar a un hijo que las heridas. No podré borrar la imagen de mi padre gritando y pegándome como si no hubiera mañana pero eso ahora ya de nada valía. Durante las tres noches siguientes mi madre venía a mi habitación cuando creía que estaba dormido y empezaba a rezar al lado de mi cama. Quería llorar pero las lágrimas no me salían. Me daban penan, y odiaba ese sentimiento, era tan ruin. Mi teléfono tenía llamadas perdidas de Brittany y de algunos familiares, ya que mis padres habían cancelado la cena de navidad que iban a realizar. Y solo me levantaba de la cama para ir al baño, mi madre me traía el desayuno, la comida y la cena a mi habitación y pocas veces me dirigió la palabra, solo un "Buenos días, buenas tardes o hasta mañana" Durante esos tres días, de sábado a lunes, me dio tiempo a pensar mucho. Me había precipitado al contar a mis padres que me gustaban los chicos cuando solo me había gustado uno; no tenía por qué haber dicho nada, principalmente porque mi sexualidad aún no estaba clara y no tenía por qué haber hecho sentir a mis padres incómodos en su propia casa y enfadarlos tanto como lo había hecho; les había decepcionado y a mi también, yo no era ese chico, el que en unos días se había enamorado de otro del cual solo sabía el nombre, yo era un chico al cual siempre le habían gustado las chicas, que le gustaba el deporte, bromista, con unas notas no muy malas, un chico muy bien educado y cristiano; mis padres tenían razón.

Mis notas las recibieron mis padres por e-mail me supongo y las clases habrían terminado hasta el año que viene, nadie se preocuparía por mí, había perdido el contacto con el mundo, la navidad había pasado. Aún así mis padres, el 25 de diciembre, tuvieron un regalo para mí.

Ese 25, martes, mi padre entró en mi habitación y empezó a examinarla completamente de arriba a bajo, como si nunca la hubiera visto entera.

"No sé cuando te convertiste en esto…" Dijo mi padre mientras pasaba la mano por unos pósters de pelis y videojuegos que tenía colgado en la habitación. Yo le miraba sin expresión en la cara y observaba su pelo rubio y sus manos grandes, llevaba un polo y un pantalón Chino. Ese era mi padre. "Pero eso no importa ya. Samuel, la vida te da muchas oportunidades y lo bueno de ella es que puedes elegir, pero hay cosas que simplemente no son factibles" Se dio la vuelta y me miró a la cara "Yo sé que tú no eres así, te he visto crecer y sé que nunca serás así. Tu madre y yo te hemos criado lo mejor que hemos podido y no vas a tirar eso por la borda. Ahora tú nos das la espalda, pero para que compruebes que todavía te queremos, nosotros no te la daremos, somos una familia y nada va a cambiar y hay que actuar cuanto antes" Mi padre se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Mi madre y un señor con un abrigo enorme entraron.

"Feliz navidad cariño" Dijo mi madre "Este es el Sr. Garrison y… ha venido a ayudarte" Dijo apaciblemente

"Buenos días" Dijo ese hombre.

"Os vamos a dejar solos para que podáis hablar tranquilamente" Me dijo mi padre aunque miraba a mi madre.

"Sí cariño, vamos a estar abajo por si nos necesitas, te dejamos en buenas manos" Dijo mi madre mientras salía por la puerta. Entonces ese hombre cogió la silla de mi escritorio, la acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

"Vamos a ver Sam, tus padres me han contado lo sucedido estos últimos días" El hombre se calló esperando a que hablara, no dije nada "Es normal que ahora me muestres animadversión. Me voy a presentar, soy Robert Garrison, soy psicólogo y he venido aquí solo por ti. La vida está llena de preguntas sin respuestas y aunque no lo creas las más difíciles son la que la tienen porque a partir de ellas surgen muchas otras. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?" Negué. "Bien, ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Quieres ayuda?" Entonces mi mente solo tenía un objetivo.

"Sí" Le dije al psicólogo.

Cuando ya podía valerme por mi mismo, el jueves o viernes, empecé a hacer 'los deberes' que el señor Garrison me había mandado para la siguiente sesión, no nos íbamos a ver hasta el 3 de enero y tenía responsabilidades. No sé que fue lo que el Sr. Garrison les dijo a mis padres pero ellos empezaron a estar menos callados conmigo, incluso, el viernes cené con ellos, espero que no tuviera nada que ver con el día de los Santos Inocentes. En la carta que tenía que redactar al señor Garrison tenía que escribir lo que me llevó a esa situación. Le escribí sobre cómo poco a poco me di cuenta de que yo no estaba bien y que mi 'cerebro' había estado sufriendo de alguna manera y no me dejaba ver con claridad la realidad. Le hablé de la persona que conocí en la biblioteca, sin mencionar su nombre. Le dije que nevaba. Y le dije lo que pasó el día que se lo conté a mis padres, omitiendo la paliza. Tras escribir esto tenía que decirle cómo me sentía tras los pocos días de que empezara la sesión. Y realmente podía decir que me sentía genial, él me había explicado cosas que antes no sabía por qué me ocurrían o sentía, me explicó las consecuencias de eso, me mencionó todos y cada de uno de mis fallos y los errores que me he ahorrado gracias a que mis padres reaccionaron tempranamente y le llamaron. El señor Garrison estaba solucionando mi problema de una manera muy eficaz y sorprendentemente rápida. Hacía muy bien su trabajo porque me sentía bien. Ahora soy yo.

Mis padres me confiscaron el portátil y quitaron todos los pósters de mi habitación, me quitaron los cómics, revistas y películas. Pero no me importaba, todo formaba parte del proceso de mi recuperación. Apreciaba lo mucho que mis padres se esforzaban por cuidarme, por quererme tanto, por perdonarme, la navidad al parecer había vuelto para mí. Así que el sábado me dejaron ir con ellos al supermercado ha comprar todo lo necesario para la cena que celebrarían por fin, pero en esta ocasión para año nuevo. En Lima Mall había muchas rebajas y me compré un suéter muy navideño, de color negro. Mientras llevaba el carrito de la compra mis padres me dijeron que iban a escoger y comprar perfumes (que era lo único que regalaban todos los años por estas fechas) Yo me quedé ojeando las estanterías de alrededor. De repente una rubia envuelta en un abrigo y un gorrito rosa apareció de la nada.

"Hola Sammy" Dijo Brittany muy saltarina "¿Te gusta mi gorro?"

"Hola… ¡Claro! Muy… tú"

"Estaba preocupada por ti, pensé que te habías derretido con esto del calentamiento global ¿Dónde estabas?"

"He estado en casa de mi tía Mery por unos días, es que hacía mucho que no la veía ¿Tú qué has hecho estos días?" Dije sin trabarme.

"Te he estado llamando por eso, me han pasado muchas cosas que no te puedo contar aquí pero como adelanto te digo ¡Aprobé mi examen de recuperación!"

"Wow" El comentario de Brittany me hizo recordar cosas que no quería recordar. "Ves cómo cuando quieres sacas buenas notas, lo sabía. Muy bien" Nos dimos un abrazo.

"Oye Sam, mis padres están buscando un pavo para la cena de año nuevo, me tengo que ir a buscarles ¿Vale? Te voy…" Empezó a pensar "Te voy a mensajear esta noche, así que estate atento. Nos vemos" Se fue dando brincos. Brittany no había cambiado para nada desde el último día que la vi. Echaba de menos a Brit y quería hablar un poco con ella para olvidar todo lo malo de estos últimos días.

Cuando regresamos del supermercado ayudé a mi madre a poner las cosas en su sitio.

"¿Qué tal estos días con el Sr. Garrison? ¿Todo bien?" Preguntó mi madre mientras colocaba una lata de legumbres en una estantería.

"Pues… sí" Era como si el señor Garrison me estuviera cambiando y una parte de mi estaba conforme con eso "Me ha ayudado mucho"

"Me alegro, ¿quieres saber qué te vamos a dar por año nuevo?"

"¡Sí!"

"Pues no te lo voy a decir, es una sorpresa, y de las grandes por cómo te estás portando últimamente"

"Creo que podré esperar unos días. Me voy a mi habitación a arreglar un poco todo ¿Vale?" Le di un beso a mi madre y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Pasé la aspiradora, quité el polvo, arreglé la ropa de mi armario. Me aburría, no tenía nada que hacer, la nieve del otro día se había derretido y había durado muy poco, no tenía nada que hacer hasta que Brittany me mensajeara. Se me ocurrió una idea que hace unos años me hubiera negado a hacer: hacer mis tareas de clase. Abrí mi mochila y estaban todos mis libros sin tocar desde el último día que fui a clase, entonces mientras metía la mano para ver dónde estaba mi estuche encontré la agenda, la agenda en la cual había escrito cosas sobre esa persona, el desconocido. No sabía si tenía que abrirla, quemarla, romperla, hacer como que no la había visto… Había pasado una semana desde mi paliza y estaba confuso. Llamé al señor Garrison, me dio su teléfono personal para cuando tuviera algún problema, era un buen hombre (además de que seguramente mis padres le deberían estar pagando mucho por ayudarme) El señor Garrison estaba agitado, estaría con su familia o algo, bueno, después de contarle lo de la agenda me dijo que la leyera y que reflexionara sobre lo que ponía, que la guardara y que en la próxima sesión hablaríamos de ella. Le deseé felices fiestas y le colgué. Leerla no me podía hacer daño ahora ya que había consultado con el Sr. Garrison sobre su contenido. Realmente amaba su oficio y al parecer lo hacía de maravilla, no tenía queja, me trataba bien y sus resultados, los podía notar yo mismo, eran excelentes. Ningún pensamiento malo sobre chicos o por el estilo. Esos últimos días me había aclarado muchas cosas, cosas que eran solo confusiones, errores, pecados, lo que sea del ser humano y que con ayuda se superan.

Estaba llorando. Dios mío. Tras leer unas cuántas líneas pude comprobar que lo que el psicólogo me dijo era verdad. Esas líneas hacían daño a mis padres y a mí e incluso, a lo mejor, al desconocido. No podía creer que yo pudiera escribir tantas tonterías juntas en una página tan pequeña, lo peor es que había tres o cuatro páginas más y seguramente solo sería más mierda. Tras leer las demás me acosté en mi cama, estaba temblando y llorando. Lo que mi corazón había puesto en esas páginas hace unos días y lo que mi cerebro me decía ahora eran cosas completamente contradictorias. ¿Cómo había cambiado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo? No era solo cosa de la terapia, era yo, yo, yo mismo hacía que mi cerebro controlara mi corazón y ordenara cosas que quería que pasaran o que sintiera. Yo soy Samuel Evans y vivo el ahora, lo que escribí hace un tiempo no soy yo, soy la persona que quiero ser y no quiero ser ese, el que escribe y piensa estupideces. ¿Me estaba mintiendo? No, no. Me siento bien, mis padres me dirigen la palabra y me quieren. ¿Pero me gustan las chicas? Sí. ¿Me gustan los chicos?... Esto es una guerra interna, ¿dónde está el señor Garrison cuando lo necesito? Quiero que venga, necesito ayuda. Pero mi móvil vibra. Es Brittany.

'Hola Sammmmmm, soy yo, Brittany S. Pierce. ¿Sabes quien soy no?' Brittany me sacó una sonrisa entre tantas lágrimas. 'Tenemos que hablar'

'Hola Brit' Le escribí, en la pantalla borrosa por las lágrimas. 'q tal?'

'Bien, mirando la tele antes de cenar y tu?'

'he estado arreglando mi cuarto un poco… ¿que me querías decir?' Tenía mi móvil en la mano derecha, y el brazo izquierdo soportando el peso de mi cuerpo en la cama. La habitación estaba oscura, ya era de noche y lo único que irradiaba luz era el móvil.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH- lo siento- no se por donde empezar'

'estas bien?' Me estaba animando un poco. Tiré la agenda hacia los pies de mi cama.

'Si genial, he conocido a un chico- y me gusta mucho- se lo dije y estamos saliendo! No es genial?'

'jaja claro que sí' Brittany a veces olvidaba que era un chico y estas cosas no me interesaban mucho 'Se lo has dicho ya a Santana?'

'No aun no, se ha ido a pasar la navidad al pais de su abuela, no se si es rusia o bélgica, pero esta en america- cuando vuelva se lo digo- tu eres a quien tengo mas a mano y necesitaba hablar con alguien- estoy como en una nube' Me imagino a Brittany literalmente en una nube con tanto entusiasmo. 'fuimos a lima bean dos veces y mira… ahhh'

'me alegro por ti'

'Se llama Blaine y no le conoces xq va un colegio particular- dalton, así se llama su instituto y sabes qué es lo mejor?-estas ahi?-…- te voy a contar un poco nuestra historia- sabes el dia en que te fuiste corriendo de mi casa? Bueno, cuando te fuiste tenía dos opciones o hacer un maratón de gossip girl o ponerme a estudiar- estás ahi?- como mi casa tiene una energía unicornio no me podia concentrar y me acorde de que me mencionaste algo de un lugar con libros y silencio y todo eso, biblioteca- fui y … ademas de que aprobe mi examen conoci a Blaine- tiene los ojos mas bonitos que los mios- te voy a pasar una foto- mirale ¿a que es muy mono?- he quedado mañana con el- se ha conectado-voy a hablar con el un poco antes de dormir- estas bien?- te has desconectado?- estamos empezando pero creo que esto va para largo- me gusta mucho- Sam- no se si estas ahí pero me despido que quiero hablar con Blaine- si necesitas ayuda con algo dame un toque- Adiossss ❤'


	3. Glee

******Atención: Todos los personajes de la fic pertencen a Glee y a sus creadores.**

_**GLEE**_

Se supone que tendría que estar contento o feliz por Brittany. Y aunque quisiera decir que no sé por qué me resulta tan extraño todo esto, no puedo. Sí lo sé. El que dice que el mundo es un pañuelo no se equivoca, pero lo que no dice es que el pañuelo está lleno de mocos asquerosos. Sí, me río por no llorar ¿En serio Brittany y él son pareja? ¿En qué mundo vivimos? ¿No había más tíos en todo Ohio? O mejor dicho alrededor de Lima. Al parecer, ahora mismo me estoy acordando de una de mis antiguas 'normas': Saber si la otra persona es gay o hetero. Y por lo visto este tal Blaine era hetero. Finito. Se acabó. Esa noche no contesté a Brit a los mensajes porque… en ese momento no era yo. Dormí y durante los días siguientes no salí de casa, solo ayudaba para la fiesta que harían por año nuevo mis padres.

Adoro a mis padres pero las reuniones que organizan son un aburrimiento. Lo digo sobretodo por las conversaciones con sus invitados: se pasaron la celebración hablando (mal) sobre los demócratas y demás partidos, no sé y todo eso, desconecté. Soy un chico que está al día pero había comentarios que me superaban. Empecé el año fingiendo que lo pasaba bien pero fue la peor celebración de año nuevo que he vivido. No había gente de mi edad, ni Stacey ni Stevie habían vuelto a casa por Navidad, estaban en un internado para niños cristianos Holy Child (al menos el de ellos era mixto y se tenían el uno al otro) Echaba de menos a mis pequeños monstruos rubios. Y para colmo la gran sorpresa de mi madre, el regalo de año nuevo, era perfume pero un perfume en cantidades industriales, a lo mejor para un año o año y medio. No lo he olido en todo el tiempo que llevo con él, porque encima de lo grande que es parece que tiene vida propia.

Durante e de enero tuve sesiones con el señor Garrison. Hablamos de la agenda, y no sé cómo pero siempre consigue sacarme las pequeñas espinas del corazón. Quiero decir que sabe manejar las situaciones, es como si lo tuviera todo escrito, cada uno de mis problemas, y la solución está en su cerebro. Me di cuenta que había derramado lágrimas por esa agenda cuando realmente no valía la pena. Las sesiones con el señor Garrison ya habían vuelto a empezar y me sentía mejor, me sentía aliviado también porque ya sabía que Blaine era hetero y que tenía pareja, mi mejor amiga. Me tenía que alegrar por ella y olvidar todo el lío que me monté en la cabeza durante estas últimas semanas. Pero no puedo, no me alegro, no me duele pero no estoy feliz, no soy feliz. Tarde o temprano le conocería y preferiría que fuera tarde porque estuve pensando en que me reconocería, por lo de las miradas en la biblioteca, estoy seguro de que se acuerda. Me da vergüenza ahora cuando miro atrás. Pero ahora me estoy convirtiendo en un hombre de verdad.

Tampoco he hablado mucho con Brittany, pero hoy la veré, me seguirá hablando de Blaine y tendré que hacer como si nada durante este tiempo hubiera ocurrido. Odio los lunes y los odio más cuando son para volver al instituto. Las clases de mi curso tampoco son difíciles pero tampoco se sacan sin estudiar. Y la dislexia no ayuda.

"¡Hola Sammy!" Ya la encontré. Le di un abrazo fuerte y caminamos hacia clase. Extrañamente no me habló sobre su nuevo y perfecto novio. Entramos a clase "Hoy es un día triste para mí"

"¿Por qué?" Que haya cortado con Blaine.

"Kurt, el único chico unicornio, ya no viene al Mckinley"

"¿Quién es Kurt?" Pregunté aunque su nombre me sonaba por los del equipo.

"Karofsky, uno del equipo, le acosaba y ya no aguantó más, pobre Kurt" Le puse la mano en el hombro, sintiéndolo por ella aunque realmente al no conocer al tal Kurt no me afectaba.

"¿Por qué lo hacía?"

"Porque le falta cerebro, y que lo diga yo es mucho. Kurt es gay" Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. No dije palabra, solo miraba a la nada. La profesora entró al aula y las clases volvían a empezar. Pero una pregunta se me formuló en la cabeza durante todo el día y solo una persona podía contestarla.

Las sesiones con el señor Garrison a partir de ahora serían los jueves y viernes. Mi madre me dijo que teníamos que empezar ahorrar, ya que antes venía a casa de lunes a viernes (durante el tiempo que pudo, por esto de las fiestas y más) Yo no le dije nada, ahora solo me tocaba esperar al jueves.

El martes tras el primer entrenamiento de rugby me puse a hacer las tareas que ya nos habían mandado a hacer. Un aburrimiento. Esa noche tras cenar con mi madre y mi padre, mi padre subió a mi habitación, yo ya estaba en pijama y leyendo un cómic.

"Hola Samuel" Era extraño ver a mi padre en mi habitación.

"¿Qué tal?" Pregunté por cortesía, aunque le acababa de ver hace unos veinte minutos.

"Bien, bien gracias" Me miró y sonrió "Bueno, sabes que no he subido a tu habitación para esto" Afirmé "Quería hablar contigo" Entonces fue cuando se sentó al pie de mi cama y aparté definitivamente el cómic. Junté mis pies a mis piernas y apoyé mi espalda a la pared.

"Dime"

"¿Qué tal te están yendo las sesiones?"

"Ah… pues muy bien realmente. Sí, todo bien"

"Me alegro, espero que estés cómodo con él ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?"

"Sí, es un hombre muy bueno, tú mismo me estás viendo"

"Sé… sé que a lo mejor al principio no lo podías… entender pero…." Le corté. Me quedé mirándole a la cara, él no me podía mirar directamente a los ojos.

"Sí, entiendo lo que me dices" Ahora lo entendía todo.

"¿Estás seguro hijo? ¿Realmente entiendes lo que te digo?" Aunque realmente no me había dejado nada claro, mi mente traducía sus palabras: '¿Estás seguro de que te estás curando?' Bueno, me soltó un rollo de media hora sobre la familia, la religión y a veces solo asentía para que viera que le estaba haciendo caso. Era la primera vez que realmente hablaba con mi padre después de que me pegara.

Esa noche no pude dormir tranquilo, porque si me hubiera preguntado hace unas semanas le hubiera respondido sin duda a la pregunta que no cuestionó 'Sí papá tranquilo, me casaré, tendré una mujer, tendré hijos y todo esto siendo feliz' Pero otra duda me asaltaba la mente ¿Y qué si no era feliz? Si… y muchos más sies me rondaban la cabeza desde que Brit me mensajeó y más desde esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente tras reflexionar mucho en la noche (lo que quiere decir pocas horas de sueño) me di cuenta de que todo era una enorme y asquerosa mierda. Me estaban lavando el cerebro, y ya no entro en el hecho de que constantemente me estaban diciendo que tenía que ser hetero (nunca con estas palabras) Mi padre sin saberlo y con toda la ignorancia del mundo que un hombre con estudios podía tener me había hecho darme cuenta de que sí, ellos me estaban cambiando y amoldando a su parecer y yo solo tengo dieciséis años ¿Qué problema tienen? Si nunca hice nada con un chico, no sabía realmente si me gustaban los chicos, no estaba cien por cien seguro porque nunca me había enrollado con ninguno, con chicas sí y podía llegar a decir que más o menos me gustaban, pero con esto que les dije se creyeron que me iba a ir de casa, dejarlos atrás, olvidarme de todo y ser otra persona distinta. A pesar de que estas cosas serían las que menos les importaran. Tengo mucha rabia e impotencia, y la misma pregunta me ronda la mente, la pregunta que le tengo que hacer al hijo de puta del señor Garrison. La vida es una mierda, aunque no tengo el derecho completo para decir esto porque por lo menos viviré años más, los putos prejuicios de mis padres me estaban transformando, los prejuicios que me aburrían y que eran tema de conversación en fiestas como la de año nuevo. Conscientemente sabía que tenía que cambiar poco a poco por mis padres pero… algo en mí estaba despertando. Mi fastidio por Brittany y Blaine tenía algo que ver seguro. Estaba enfadado con mi madre, mi padre y el psicólogo ese o lo que fuera, seguramente lo que hace es ilegal, ir de casa en casa y transformar a gente que aún no está formada. ¿Qué más da si estoy con un hombre o con una mujer? La pregunta en sí hace que me aclare varias respuestas ¿Soy gay? ¿Bi? Estoy igual o peor que antes de navidad ¿Tengo que interponer el regocijo de mis padres ante el mío? ¿Su júbilo merece mis lágrimas? Cuando me levanté de la cama, me cambié, me lavé la cara de llorar y sin decir palabra a mi padre y mi madre me fui al instituto, otro día más en ese cubo de gente que no conocía, ni profes, ni amigos, la única persona que me caía bien allí era Brittany, y poco a poco la pobre Brittany sin saberlo estaba siendo víctima de mis malos pensamientos. No conocía a nadie ¿Con quién podía hablar de esto? ¿Voy y le digo a Brittany 'Creo que soy gay porque hace varias semanas tu novio me gustaba y mis padres pagan a alguien para curar la supuesta enfermedad que tengo'? Espero que por lo menos el día sea soportable.

Después de clase, cuando podía, me mataba en el gimnasio, no paraba hasta que sentía que el cuerpo me dolía, sentía mis músculos arder y por una parte me gustaba, me gustaba ser agradable a la vista, me gustaba gustar a la gente y además estar trabajando los demás músculos hacía que se me olvidaran las penas de uno que tiene el tamaño de mi puño, o menos, estoy seguro de que con todas estas mierdas alrededor de mi, estaba encogiendo. Luego, cuando tenía entrenamiento por la tarde me concentraba en lo que hacía; la dislexia no era un problema a la hora de placar. Me lavaba en las duchas, iba a casa, hacía los deberes, estudiaba para algún examen, dormía. Sí, mi vida se había convertido en un tedio, creo que fue desde que cumplí los dieciséis; iba a repetir de curso seguramente; después, el verano y decir adiós a mis hermanos otra vez; me alejé de mis padres y me asenté en mí mismo, fue cuando empecé a descubrirme. Antes solía estar contento, hacer chiste con los del equipo (ahora ya no me hablaba con nadie), hacía imitaciones, todos se partían, tenía algún rollo de verano, hacía feliz a la gente y me hacía feliz a mi. No tengo claro qué hacer con mi futuro y ahora menos claro lo tengo, lo único que quiero es que mi dicha no me cueste el odio de mis pocos seres queridos. Quiero realmente la felicidad que se puede conseguir a mi edad, quiero experimentar la vida poco a poco y sé que en ella hay sufrimiento pero también sé que hay regocijo y quiero encontrarlo. Pero ahora mismo no sé cómo.

El miércoles durante el almuerzo Brittany se acercó a mi solitaria mesa.

"¡Hola Sammy! ¿Qué tal el día? Últimamente, y solo llevamos tres días, te veo depre"

"Ya"

"Estás muy hablador" Es que no quería hablar con ella. Pero tampoco con nadie más. Aunque tampoco tenía con quién más hablar, tengo que dejar de ser tan mezquino.

"Lo siento, es que llevo un año…" Y nos reímos. Brittany se sentó a mi lado y me empezó a hablar de sus minivacaciones, su familia y todo eso. Después de un rato Santana, su amiga cheerleader, le hizo un gesto con la mano alzada y un movimiento de cabeza.

"Sam, llevamos mucho rato hablando y se me había olvidado por qué vine. Ya lo he recordado. El señor Schue nos ha dicho que reclutemos gente para que se una al Glee club, ahora sin Kurt solo somos once y necesitamos a gente para competir en las Regionales…"

"¿Me estás diciendo que me apunte al coro?" A eso llamo yo una pregunta suicida, todo el mundo en el instituto odia al Glee club. Si alguna vez se me pasara por la cabeza entrar los del equipo en vez de no dirigirme la palabra empezarían a meterse conmigo directamente.

"Sí, hay gente que ya conoces como los del equipo" Bueno conozco a Finn, Puck, Mike y Artie del equipo pero ellos tampoco me hablan. "Estamos la Maldita Trinidad" Sí, Brit era mi amiga, a la amiga latina de Brit solo la conocía de vista y a Quinn Fabray la conoce todo el mundo. "Y también están Rachel, Mercedes, Lauren y… ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Bueno ahora no me sale el nombre pero antes tartamudeaba y el Glee club la curó" No estoy muy seguro de lo que Brittany me decía pero mi respuesta era no. No quería ser odiado, prefería ser del que todos pasaban de largo. Pero igualmente no tenía por qué desilusionar a Brittany.

"¿Me das tiempo para pensarlo? No sé, como un día…"

"Claro Sam, aunque no tienes mucho que pensar, Glee es una gran familia" Sí, una gran familia a la que todo el mundo odiaba y se reía de ella.

Cuando llegué a casa no había nadie, fui a mi habitación e hice lo de siempre. En la cena, mis padres me echaron la bronca por no hablarles esa mañana. Me daba igual, tenía que aparentar que estaba muy dolido pero no. Ya no más. Les quiero pero así como ellos me habían forzado a ser otro ahora sería distinto, pero distinto al que querían que fuese. No sé si voy a poder aguantar la pantomima con el señor Garrison, porque por lo menos con mis padres no hablo de esto pero al hombre ese le tengo que contar de todo. Mañana viene.

Cuando ya me estaba acostando me di cuenta que durante todo el día no había pensado ni en lo de Blaine ni lo que tenía ahora con Brittany, ni en chicas, ni en chicos. Había estado pensando en lo del Glee club. ¿Qué perdía por unirme a él? Si igualmente no le caía bien a nadie, no le importaba a nadie. Al único equipo al que pertenecía era el de rugby y está bien pero no siento el compañerismo o alma de equipo. A lo mejor lo que dice Brittany es verdad, y son como una gran familia. Sé sobre el embarazo de Quinn, y como todos la apoyaron; lo de la madre de Rachel; lo de la mujer de señor Schue, y de su 'rollo' con la orientadora del instituto ¡Soy un cotilla! Bueno, eran cosas que todo el mundo sabía. A lo mejor es verdad y entre todo el drama hay una familia. Este chico, Kurt, me hizo pensar mucho, era el único chico fuera del armario del instituto y todo el mundo le conocía también. Había estado pensando en el orgullo, en su orgullo. En la valentía que tenía, pero no pudo más. Al parecer en el Glee club todo el mundo es aceptado y a lo mejor a mi también me aceptarían, cuando fuera mis amigos y les dijera la verdad (¿Qué verdad?) o lo que fuese, no sé. Estaría bien tener amigos de verdad, gente que te apoye. No sé si sé cantar, pero sé tocar la guitarra (de misa) ¿Eso valdría? Mis pasos de bailes tampoco son los mejores pero por lo que he podido ver en actuaciones que ha hecho New Directions en el colegio tampoco es una condición necesaria. Sé que a los chicos de Glee les llaman de todo y son cosas muy malas, he visto como Beiste echaba a Finn del equipo, como pegaban a Puck y le encerraban en un baño y como los sin cerebro de Karofsky y Asimio siempre tiraban granizados a los del Glee. ¿Me debería unir? A lo mejor que te tiren un granizado y que alguien esté allí para limpiarte une más que estar solo todos los días. No sé, estaría bien sentir que encajas en algún lugar, sería como en los cómics de X-Men, todos los que tienen poderes están en el Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados, la Mansión. Yo sería algo así como un Lobezno rubio. Me voy a dormir a enfrentar el día de mañana.

"Señor Schue quiero entrar en New Directions" Fueron palabras que no pensaba decir hasta ayer. Había cambiado de opinión de la noche a la mañana, nunca mejor dicho. A los del club no les importaría nada sobre mí, es decir, no me juzgarían por nada. Eso lo tenía claro y era un alivio saber que además tenía a Brit al lado para cualquier cosa. El señor Schue me empezó a contar cosas del club del año pasado, de las competiciones y de que no me iba a arrepentir de haberme unido. Finalmente le pregunté por Kurt, me contó todo lo acontecido y empecé a arrepentirme cuando dijo que se había trasladado a Dalton, el instituto de Blaine. No es que fuera un gran asunto pero me daba mala espina. Después me dijo que íbamos a competir contra él y los Warbles, el coro de la Dalton, en las regionales. ¡Bien! Otra ocasión más para verle. Sarcasmo. En nada me vi entrando al aula cuando el señor Schuester dijo mi nombre.

"Hola a todos. Sam soy yo, yo soy Sam y no me gustan los huevos y el jam…ón" A esto llamo yo entrar por la puerta grande. Pero es cierto, no me gustan los huevos y el jamón.

"Oh, vaya, no me mola" Dijo Santana. La oí pero ni se inmutó.

"Bien, va a estar genial, no te arrepentirás Sam" me dijo Finn muy amable, era la primera vez que me decía algo amable, o que me decía algo, de hecho.

"Bueno Sam, háblanos de ti" Dijo el señor Schuester mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

"Me gustan los cómics, los deportes, soy disléxico, no saco buenas notas pero me esfuerzo" Dije siendo lo más sincero que pude. Miraba a todo el mundo y vi que Puck, del equipo, me miraba raro.

"Nunca te lo he dicho pero tienes una boca enorme ¿Cuántas pelotas te caben?" Dijo Puck y algunos se rieron.

"No sé. Nunca me he metido una pelota en la boca ¿Y tú?" Y la risa se hizo superior en el aula.

"Este me gusta" Le dijo Artie a Finn, y sonreí "Tiene confianza pero debe cambiarse de peinado" ¿Le pasa algo a mi pelo?

"¿Cantas con esa bocaza?" Siguió Puck, entonces la morena bajita intervino.

"Yo soy Rachel, lo que Noah quiere decir es que si sabes cantar"

"Lo cierto es que nunca he cantado delante de nadie"

"Bueno inténtalo ¿qué canción te guardas bajo la manga?" Dijo Finn mientras hacía un gesto a los chicos para que se levantaran. Vale, tenía que pensar rápido porque iba a actuar por primera vez.

"Billionare" Travie McCoy. Era la única canción que se me vino a la mente. Entonces vi que cada uno se ponía en un lugar, me dieron una guitarra y empecé a cantar y sonaba bien. Miraba a las chicas y todas sonreían, Artie me ayudó con el rap y Mike bailaba de miedo, nunca le había visto tan suelto. Fue como si durante los minutos en los que estaba actuando nada malo me hubiera pasado. No había compartido miradas con Blaine, no le dije a mis padres que era gay, mi padre no me había pegado, el señor Garrison nunca había existido, Brit no tenía novio y dejaba de estar tan confundido, dejaba atrás el dolor y las preguntas para hacer algo que me gustaba en un ambiente familiar. El Glee club sería mi guía hacia la felicidad.

Cuando terminé la canción no podía dejar de mirar a una de las chicas: Quinn Fabray.


	4. En Pie

**EN PIE**

"¿Ser gay es malo?" Le dije en la que preveía sería la última sesión con el señor Garrison "…Quiero decir, ¿por qué ser homosexual es un problema? … ¿Qué daño hace?" Estaba decidido y nadie me pararía. Yo ya notaba la rabia en mi voz.

"Samuel, aunque no te lo creas mucha gente me ha hecho esta pregunta y siempre respondo de modo distinta a ella" Él mantenía la compostura y me miraba directamente a los ojos "Pero esta vez no te voy a dar una respuesta mía sino una global" A ver qué chorrada me decía, en serio, tengo muchas ganas de plantar todo mi puño en su cara "¿Sabías que en 2008 veintinueve personas murieron por culpa de la homosexualidad en nuestro país? ¿Que en México durante la pasada década fueron más de cuatrocientos muertes?" Tenía un papel con muchos datos. Mi mandíbula se iba desencajando poco a poco según iba leyendo "Cada dos días muere una persona homosexual. No sé si entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo" Ahora lo entendía todo.

"Señor ¿sabe que todo eso lo causan los homóbofos?"

"Es que sin uno no hay otro, es como una cadena alimenticia muy particular…" Intentó sonar más amable pero le corté de inmediato.

"Está diciendo que si no hubiera homosexuales en el mundo no habría homófobos y que no sucederían todas esas cosas…"

"No. Lo que estoy haciendo es advertirte de los peligros a los que podrías estar expuesto…"

"¿Está usted bien de la cabeza?"

"¿Te pasa algo Samuel? Hoy te noto extraño" Como para no estarlo "¿Algo no te ha quedado claro?"

"¡Lo que me sucede es que estoy harto de usted y de su discurso de hombre de la Edad Media!" Le grité y me levanté de la cama.

"Acabas de retrocedes hasta el principio de la terapia…"

"¡Bien! ¡Porque eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba! ¡Ahora que me lo dice estoy muy aliviado! ¡Pero aún no ha contestado a la pregunta!" Dije y empecé a sentir lágrimas en mis ojos. Había confiado en ese monstruo por unas semanas pero ya no más.

"¿Samuel… te sientes atraído por chicos? Te estoy repitiendo la misma pregunta que te hice hace unas semanas y no te veo tan convencido como antes, esto les va a costar un ojo de la cara a tus padres, ¿qué te ha pasado?"

"¡Lo que me ha pasado es que he abierto los ojos! ¡Lo que pasa es que vivo en el siglo XXI, no como usted!" Mi voz estaba ahogada por el dolor. "Usted es la persona más maligna y devastadora que he conocido, es como una esponja, no para de absorber hasta dejar a la gente sin sentimiento, pero se ha acabado"

"Vaya, eso no es lo que pensabas antes cuando me agradecías todo lo que hacía por ti ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!" La compostura ya se le había esfumado. Se había levantado de la silla en donde estaba "Podría hablar con tus padres y…"

"¿Y qué? ¿Todo se acababa para mí? ¿Me iban a seguir pegando? ¿Me iban a matar? ¿¡Qué!?" Le empujé. El hombre retrocedió en sus pasos. "Me da igual…"

"Sois lo peor de esta sociedad, la gente como tú no merece vivir…"

"¿Que no merezco vivir?" El estremecimiento me recorría el cuerpo. Lloraba "Váyase de aquí" Le señalé la puerta "Váyase antes de que le arruine la vida"

"¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Si eres un marica que no sabe lo que quiere en la vida" Era la primera vez que veía a este hombre así, el hombre del que antes solo decía maravillas se mostraba realmente, el homófobo que tenía dentro se enfrentaba a mí. El primero de muchos.

"¿Sabe lo que puedo hacer? Puedo hablar con la policía, con asociaciones y seguramente no podría ejercer lo que usted llama 'profesión'. Usted no vale la pena. Váyase y diga que no va a volver más. Váyase porque soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa" El hombre empezó a coger sus cosas. Lo único que sentía era repudio.

"A partir de hoy todo va a cambiar para ti, Samuel. A peor"

Me gustan las chicas, me han gustado muchas durante toda mi vida. Solo un chico me había gustado realmente, Blaine, pero ahora él no contaba porque a él no le gustaban los chicos. Creo que si me tuviera que poner una etiqueta, porque al parecer es lo que ha todo el mundo le gusta saber de alguien, diría que soy bisexual. La pregunta que le formulé al señor ese me vino porque realmente no concibo en mi mente odiar a alguien solo porque seas distinto, no pienses igual que él o ella, porque te guste un chico o porque te guste una chica. Lo de Kurt y Karofsky me hizo pensar en lo miserable que puede llegar a ser la gente, me da igual que estemos en Ohio o Australia o Alaska, ¿por qué la gente guarda tanto rencor hacia la gente? ¿Ser gay o lesbiana es malo? ¿Ser hetero es malo? Mi pregunta tenía una respuesta que yo mismo me había figurado pero lo que quería conseguir preguntándoselo al señor Garrison era que se fuera de mi vida y no volviera, comprobar que a ese hombre no le quedaba una pizca de lucidez. No quería acabar la sesión siendo un chico al que le gustan los chicos y es homófobo. Debe ser durísimo estar peleando contra lo que eres, contra lo que vas a hacer. Por eso le declaré la paz a mis sentimientos. Voy a dejar que las cosas fluyan según vayan, no quiero forzar nada, no tengo un compromiso con nadie para salir con chicos ahora que tengo claro que también me atraen, o al revés con chicas. Pero mis padres no pueden saber nada, está claro. Si se enteran me matan. A lo mejor decir que era gay fue algo (muy) precipitado pero ya no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Ahora solo soy Sam, un adolescente. Mi pregunta había sido formulada y contestada, aunque no de la manera que yo quería, pero contestada. He sido uno de los mayores idiotas al creerme todo lo que me decían. El resto del mundo puede pensar lo que sea, yo ya lo tengo claro. Ahora sé que mi vida ha empezado a cambiar ¿A peor? ¿A mejor? Es solo cosa del tiempo averiguar qué pasará. El jueves no bajé de mi habitación, me encerré en ella y me tumbé en mi cama. Cuando me desperté seguía con la misma ropa que ayer y tenía la cara rara, había marcas en ella de la postura en la que había dormido, mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre y yo olía mal. Me di una ducha rápida, cogí mis cosas y ese día tampoco les dije nada a mis padres cuando salí por la puerta de casa. Hoy tenía un día al que enfrentarme, clases, entrenamiento, Glee y después bronca en casa por parte de mis padres. Durante los últimos días estuve sometido a mucho estrés y en clase atendía todo lo que podía pero aún así no era suficiente. Me merezco un respiro (aunque sea la primera semana de clases del año) Y a primera hora ¡examen sorpresa! Con la señora Hagberg y sus aburridas clases de historia, examen sobre lo dado desde que empezó el curso ¡Bien, justo hoy cuando más preparado estoy!

Solo había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Quinn en el mismo lugar dos veces y era gracias al Glee Club, teníamos reuniones de martes a viernes como días normales y si se necesitaba quedar otro día se quedada, o eso es lo que me dijo el señor Schuester. Así que hoy vería a Quinn después de clase en el Glee club. Había visto a Quinn el año pasado como Freshmen desde otras clases y siempre me había parecido una chica interesante y guapa pero mientras cantaba Billionare no podía dejar de mirar esos preciosos ojos, tenía algo que me gustaba, su coleta rubia y el uniforme de animadora le quedaban genial, la falda incluso te dejaba fantasear con ella. Como he dicho voy a dejar que la vida me lleve y quiero que me lleve a Quinn Fabray.

Pero lo que ahora sentía, en muchos sentidos, era que un granizado rojo estaba sobre mi cara y poco a poco sobre mi pecho, oí decir a uno del equipo de fútbol 'Bienvenido al Glee Club nenaza', al menos me dirigía la palabra. Tras un segundo en mi cabeza se formularon dos preguntas ¿nenaza significa gay? ¿Sabe que me gustan los tíos? Y empecé a ponerme nervioso, seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sentí que alguien por detrás se me acercaba, volteé un poco la cabeza y cuando abrí los ojos allí estaba ella, o mejor dicho, ellos, esos ojos que me tenían encandilado. No me dijo nada hasta que me llevó al cuarto de baño de las chicas, abrió el grifo y dijo.

"Quítate la camiseta de encima" Y me la quité 1 por el frío y 2 por los nervios.

"Vale" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle. Sacó una toalla de su bolso de animadora y empezó a ayudarme y animarme, nunca mejor dicho, física y psicológicamente.

"El de arándanos es el peor, se te entra en los pantalones" Al menos no era el primero. Aunque el año pasado había visto a alguno del equipo de fútbol tirando granizados a los del Glee nunca me había parado a pensar en lo humillante que era y lo mucho que les podía a llegar a arder los ojos "Parecía un ser de Avatar el día que me tiraron un granizado"

"He visto Avatar hasta seis veces" Le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Me miró raro y siguió quitándome trozos de la cara y el pelo con su toalla, olía genial. Sentí un trozo de granizando entrando en mi zona cero y solté un pequeño gemido.

"Ya te acostumbrarás" Con un tono muy bondadoso. Díos, estaba siendo ayudado por la chica más guapa y popular de todo el instituto.

"Eres animadora ¿Por qué te molestas? No necesitas el Glee Club" Me estaba perdiendo parte de la historia en la que la popular se junta con los frikis del instituto.

"Me gusta cantar. La gente del instituto no estuvo conmigo cuando no pasaba mi mejor momento. No sirve de nada ser popular si no haces lo que quieres" Es perfecta y ahora solo podía mirarla a los ojos.

"Lor Menari. Tienes unos ojos bonitos. Es NaVi, lo dicen en Avatar, Lor Menari" Terminé de limpiarme.

"Gracias… Nos vemos esta tarde en el coro" Me dijo mientras se alejaba. Allí me quedé, mirando hacia la puerta embobado, pensando en que la Quinn Frabray cheerleader jefe y una de las principales voces del Glee Club acababa de hablar conmigo. Tenía que hacer algo ya. Sentía que algo en mí ardía otra vez.

"Fuera de aquí" gritó una chica que entraba al baño. Cogí mi camisa manchada y me fui.

Esa tarde en el coro compartí miradas con Quinn que estaba al lado de mí. Definitivamente me siento atraído por ella. Nunca he tenido miedo en decir a una chica que me gustaba y Quinn no iba a ser una excepción, ella me adelanta en un curso pero no creo que eso sea importante.

El viernes después de todo el día inmerso en el instituto, intentado rascar algo de información de las clases e intentando mantener mi cabeza centrada en lo que tenía que estar, me tumbé en mi cama y me eché una siesta, tenía mucho sueño, no sé si era de tanto pensar en mis movidas o qué pero estaba muy cansado. El sábado por la mañana mi madre entró en mi habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja y una sonrisa en su cara. Todavía no habíamos hablado sobre lo del señor Garrison pero lo más probable es que todo hubiera salido según quería.

"Buenos días. Se te han pegado las sábanas esta mañana eh…" Está claro que no sabía nada.

"Buenos días…" Le dije volviéndome persona poco a poco. Dejó la bandeja al lado de mí.

"Mañana va a ser un día genial, ya verás, tenemos una recompensa por portarte tan bien estos días" Parece que se le había olvidado que hace unos días me echaron la bronca. Pero seguramente la sorpresa era colonia o ir a la iglesia. Asentí y de repente noté que mi madre empezaba a llorar "Es muy difícil… sabes… intentar hacer y tener todo bien, siempre hay un vacío en nuestras vidas; yo hace unas semanas pensaba que todo era perfecto hasta que ese día en que hablaste con nosotros, pensé que todo se acababa, que si mi hijo se hundía yo me hundía con él…" La escuché y oí pero no estoy muy seguro de que se hundiera conmigo cuando veía cómo mi padre me pegaba "… sentí que te había perdido, que todo cambiaría y que la vida que soñé se iba a hacer añicos" Es horrible decir esto pero mi madre es patética "… pero la familia nunca falla, nosotros te dimos la oportunidad y tú la has aprovechado como un verdadero hombre" Las lágrimas le había durado más bien poco "Ayer el señor Garrison habló con tu padre y conmigo… hijo…" ya empezaban las lágrimas "estás… estás…" ¿curado? "…recuperado" Cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza, sentí todo el frío de un granizado en mi cuerpo. Ella me dio un abrazo y me apretó contra su pecho. No dije nada, hasta que me apartó el pelo de la frente y me miró directamente a los ojos.

"Sí, mamá" No puedo contarle nada, a nadie, o por lo menos no a mi madre, por muy hipócrita que vea su reacción, en serio, me repele; pero no puedo hacer nada más, no puedo estropear este pequeño momento de alegría que tiene mi madre ahora.

El domingo fuimos a la iglesia y estuvo bien, hacía tiempo que no iba. Mi padre fue y estaba más afectuoso, como cuando todo era mejor, paz, tranquilidad en casa… Por la noche ya había hecho todas mis tareas y tenía planeado lo que haría el lunes con Quinn.

Así fue como me encontré en el aula de astronomía con Quinn, le dejé una notita en su casillero en la mañana para que después de clase nos reuniéramos allí. Empezamos a hablar y a hablar y tras media hora contándonos nuestras vidas (yo omitiendo las últimas semanas de la mía) fui al grano.

"Oye Quinn, ahora con todo esto del Glee, el fútbol y el instituto me siento muy cansado…" Bueno estaba dando varios rodeos, ella me miraba intentando esconder en su cara que realmente entendía hacia dónde iba todo esto "Y me preguntaba si conocías algún lugar donde los chicos de Glee queden para relajarse un poco y eso"

"Oh, hemos quedado varias veces en Breadstixx, no sé si lo conoces, es un restaurante italiano y está bien" Claro que conocía Breadstixx, parecía el único restaurante en Lima.

"¿Italiano? ¿Y qué me recomendarías?"

"En la carta hay…"

"No, mejor. Tú vas a venir este viernes después del instituto conmigo y me lo vas a enseñar ¿Te parece bien?"

"Eres muy listo para ser un sophomore" Rió. Me gustaba más aún.

"Pago yo y si no me gusta la comida por lo menos habremos pasado una buena tarde hablando"

"Vale" Se mordió el labio de abajo mientras agachaba la cabeza poco a poco. Me encanta Quinn Fabray.

Solo tenía que esperar a que la semana pasara lo más rápido posible para estar con Quinn. Pero al parecer cuando menos te lo esperas la vida te vuelve a noquear. El martes en Literatura mientras la mitad de clase estaba a su bola, un cuarto se dormía y el otro intentaba atender y enterarse de algo (como yo) pasé uno de los peores ratos de mi vida cuando la profesora dijo mi nombre y pidió que leyera. Ella sabía que tenía problemas con todo esto y normalmente solo me pedía que corrigiera los ejercicios que mandaba o que hiciera resúmenes en casa de lo que leíamos pero hoy me pidió que leyera para toda la clase, no lo hacía desde hacía unos meses y los nervios y el miedo parecían iguales o peores. Alcé la vista y me puse rígido, Brittany que estaba a mi lado no entendía nada. La parte de clase que se quedaba dormida de repente alzó la cabeza para mirarme. Yo notaba que la sangre corría más rápido por mi cara y que mi respiración era más rápida. Sé que todos teníamos que leer 'Winesburg, Ohio' una novela de Sherwood Anderson, yo ya me lo había leído y va de un periodista que habla de gente de Ohio con vidas fracasadas, habla de sus miserias y frustaciones… (¿Por qué?) La profesora al notar que no hablaba dijo mi nombre otra vez, haciendo que los que no prestaban atención aún la tomaran ahora. Vale. Cojo el libro. Me lo acerco a la cara y empiezo a leer. No sé lo que estaba diciendo. Noté alguna risa pero yo continué leyendo o lo que estuviera haciendo, parándome en los puntos y tomando un respiro. Fue entonces cuando yo seguía leyendo cuando casi todos estallaron de la risa. Paré de leer y miré a Brittany e incluso ella estaba mirando a otro lado para sentir que la risa era menos cruel. Entonces mientras me mantenía callado y la profesora me miraba uno que estaba en el lateral superior derecho gritó '¿Dónde aprendiste a leer?' La gente no se pudo contener y la profesora les mandó a callar. 'De hecho ¿Aprendiste a leer Sam?' Soy un tío muy bueno pero mi paciencia tiene un límite incluso cuando sé que el otro puede llegar a tener un poco de razón '¡Que te follen!' La gente se calló. Incluso yo me sorprendí de lo serio y rudo que había sonado. La profesora me llamó la atención y lo único en lo que pensé fue en levantarme rápidamente y salir del aula ¡Todo el mundo se reía! No puedo soportar esas risas llenas de crueldad e infantilismo. Mi problema nunca ha sido algo en lo que me haya parado a pensar mucho, si no sabes escribir bien lo intentas hasta que ves que no puedes; si no puedes leer bien lo intentas hasta que te cansas; y así con todo. Es como un peso en los hombros que llevo yo solo y que arreglo para que pese menos. Me dirigí al baño de los chicos y me lavé la cara; me relajé al notar que no había lágrimas en los ojos, solo mis mejillas estaban rojas. Cuando salí del baño la profesora me estaba esperando, me echó la bronca y me llevó al despacho de Figgins.

"Lo siento mamá… de verdad que lo siento" Trataba de sonar lo más tranquilo posible para que mi madre no se pusiera histérica y así no volverme loco. Mis palabras escondían rabia e impotencia.

"También me han comentado que has suspendido tu examen Historia" Ahhhh ahora mete lo del examen sorpresa "No sé que voy a hacer contigo…"

"Mami, entiéndeme… bueno el examen era sorpresa. La mayoría de la clase también suspendió"

"¿Así? ¿Crees que me importan los de tu clase? Me importas tú Samuel"

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Te juro que no volverá a pasar" Me acerqué a ella y le puse cara de niño bueno, eso nunca me fallaba.

"No pongas esa cara" Me dio en el hombro "Vete a tu habitación y has los deberes, hoy solo bajarás para cenar con nosotros. Te prometo que esta semana vas a empinar los codos muy bien" Mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación me volvió a llamar "Sam, estaba semana tendrás que escoger entre el Glee Club y el Fútbol, si veo que mejoras podrás ir a las dos pero de momento…" Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y le dije que vale. Iba a escoger el fútbol. Estaba en el Glee Club aunque todavía no había estado como se tiene que estar, es decir, todavía no era parte de él, omitiendo mi actuación de Billionare la semana pasada y el viernes. Las risas se multiplicarían si encima dejaba de ir a fútbol, la popularidad en el instituto es algo que se gana poco a poco pero se pierde en un chasquido de dedos. Subí a mi habitación y volví a mis cosas. Mi madre no me entiende, no entiende que todo esto es muy complicado. Yo realmente me esfuerzo por sacar mejores notas y hacerlo todo medianamente bien pero es difícil. El señor Schue me dejó un mensaje en el móvil preguntándome por mi falta de asistencia y le conté lo que me había pasado en clase y lo del castigo de mi madre. Creo que ahora sí que necesito un sitio donde relajarme ¿vale Breadstixx?

Durante el almuerzo del día siguiente Tina y Mike me dijeron si me quería sentar con ellos pero les dije que no y les dije que comentaran que esta semana no iría al Glee Club. No estaba con ánimos para estar con nadie. Añadiendo que el día anterior Tina se había reído un poco cuando tuve que leer en clase. Mientras comía mis bolitas de patata un brazo me tocó el hombro.

"¡Hola Sammy!" Era ella.

"Hola…"

"¿Estás bien?"

"No sé si no notas que no"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Tengo que decírtelo, en serio? Te recuerdo que ayer te reíste de mí en clase"

"¿Yo? Ahh es por eso" Asentí "No te enfades Sammy… lo siento pero es que como veía que todo el mundo se reía, no sé, pensaba que era como un juego"

"Ya da igual"

"¿Me puedo sentar contigo?" Me dijo ya que seguía de pie a mi lado.

"Si quieres" Estuvimos callados durante un minuto o así cuando Brit habló.

"¿Tienes problemas para leer?"

"Creo que ya lo has comprobado"

"Deja de estar tan a la defensiva Sammy, no te hace bien" Tenía un poco de razón.

"Sí, creo que tengo problemas pero puffff no sé"

"Yo también tengo algunos problemas con los deberes y eso pero le pido ayuda a Lord Tubbintong y el siempre me ayuda. Si quieres puedes venir un día a casa a estudiar conmigo ¿Te has leído el libro ya?"

"Sí y sí sé leer pero todos mirándome y riéndose no me ayuda…"

"Ya… pero yo pensaba que te daba igual lo que los demás hicieran" Tocado.

Intenté buscar algo que decirle pero estuve como cinco segundos soltando un 'eehh' "Eehh no sé. Sí pero eso fue diferente"

"Cuando quedemos te voy a dar consejos para tranquilizarte, la gente también solía y suele reírse de mí en clase, ya lo sabes, pero a mí no me importa. Yo voy a mi ritmo y de momento voy… más o menos ¿Sabes?"

"Sí. Brittany eres estupenda. Blaine es muy afortunado" ¿QUÉ?

Brittany se rió y yo sentía que algo me quemaba por dentro pero no era amor o eso, o lo que sintiera por él antes, era… anonadamiento. No sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero lo hecho está hecho "Bueno… supongo" Santana, que ya tardaba en aparecer le gritó desde encima de las escaleras del patio "Sammy me tengo que ir"

"Tranquila, ya seguiremos hablando"

"Ahh, tenía algo más que decirte pero ahora no lo recuerdo…"

"No te preocupes Brit, ya me contarás" Me dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió su bandeja y fue en dirección a Santana. Extrañamente mientras veía que Brittany llegaba adonde estaba Santana vi que la morena le daba un palmada en el culo a Brittany. Prefería no indagar en ello.

Ese día antes de que el señor Schue saliera de clase de español volví a comentarle lo de mi castigo, para que no se sintiera ofendido por mi falta de asistencia. Vi que estaba confundido pero tampoco hizo un gran asunto de esto. Ese día había entrenamiento. Llegué a casa, me duché otra vez, hice los deberes (como pude), cené y me fui a la cama. Extrañamente mi padre no me había regañado aún por lo de clase. Si él no sacaba el tema no sería yo quien le daría más disgustos.

Última clase del jueves. Matemáticas. Profesor toca huevos.

"Señor Evans salga a la pizarra y resuelva el problema"

"No he hecho los deberes" La típica respuesta. Creí estar a salvo.

"Pues da igual. Salga, no haga esperar a sus compañeros" Si en Literatura tres cuartos de la clase no atendía en esta casi nadie lo hacía y menos a última hora.

"No… no sé hacerlo…" La gente empezaba a despertarse de la siesta.

"¿Pero no me has dicho que no los había hecho?" Se seguían despertando.

"Bueno, sí los he hecho pero los tengo mal" ¡Están despiertos! Brittany que también se sentaba a mi lado en esta clase me apretó la mano.

"Salga al encerado" Maldiciendo a todo el mundo me levanté de mi asiento en un pasillo de risas que incrementaban.

"Deje el cuaderno aquí y hágalo" Dejé la única posibilidad de tener bien el problema de matemáticas. Le miré con mi cara de pena pero con él no me funcionó.

Vi tres equis y dos i griegas junto con números y más cosas en la pizarra. Cogí la tiza y noté que alguien me tiraba algo a la espalda. Me volteé y la gente ya se estaba riendo. "No sé hacerlo…" Me rendí. No me dijo nada, mi vista se nublaba, tomé aire. Nada. No sabía ni si lo que veía era un dibujo, letras, números, algo.

"¿Usted estudia en casa señor Evans?"

"Sí, claro que sí" Dije rápidamente. Entonces uno del equipo de Hockey que estaba en segunda fila gritó '¡Pobre Evans no sabe ni leer ni resolver un problemilla!¡Hasta mi hermanita sabría hacerlo!' Los de su alrededor rieron. Me acerqué a él lo más rápido posible y le pegué un puñetazo. Gritos, manos, problemas, letras, números. Me volví a encontrar en el despacho del director. Llamaron a mi madre y mi padre pero ninguno respondió. Estuve esperando hasta que las clases terminaran. Figgins no me dijo nada aún, solo que hablaría con mi madre. Mencionó algo sobre expulsión, castigos, etc. No me interesaba tanto como tendría que hacerlo a pesar de que era la segunda vez en una semana. Con un paquete de hielo en el ojo izquierdo, porque el jugador de Hockey no se había quedado quieto, esperé hasta que acabaron las clases. Como ni mi madre ni mi padre estarían allí para regañarme todavía me salté el castigo de mi madre y fui al aula del coro. El señor Schue se sorprendió de verme pero tampoco me dijo nada. Quinn y yo no estábamos saliendo oficialmente pero se podría decir que éramos más que amigos, en el Glee me sostuvo el paquete de hielo amablemente. Cuando terminamos el señor Schue me dijo que quería hablar conmigo pero antes yo tenía que hablar con Quinn.

"¿No te importa lo del ojo no?"

"No. Supongo. Quiero decir que me parece fatal que te pelees como los niños en clase pero…"

"Lo que me basta es que tú sigas en esto tanto como yo. Nos vemos mañana" Le di un beso en la mejilla.

""Adiós y cuídate el ojo" Me acerqué al señor Schue que estaba con su maletín encima del piano guardando sus cosas "¿Quería hablar conmigo?"

"Sí Sam. Estoy preocupado por lo de esta semana" Me di cuenta "He hablado con Figgins y tus profesores ¿Estás bien?" Le iba a contestar cuando me cortó "A lo mejor todavía no confías en mí lo suficiente para hablar conmigo pero quiero que sepas que mis chicos son como mis hijos y ahora que tú estás aquí quiero que te sientas igual, cuando tengas algún problema ven y cuéntamelo"

"Wow, gracias señor Schue, los demás profes deberían ser como usted" Hizo un gesto de vergüenza "Sé que he faltado al coro y eso pero es por lo que le dije de mi madre y ya tenía suficiente con las risas en clase como para soportar más risas de los del equipo. A ellos no les caemos bien ¿sabe?"

"Sí" Una sonrisa pequeña le recorrió la cara "Pero, espera ¿Has dicho que se ríen de ti? ¿Quiénes?"

"Los de clase… y los de fútbol, pero sabe, me estoy acostumbrando"

"Bueno, sé que de mis chicos se burlan y que no les afecta demasiado pero…"

"Sí, ya les he visto, son más fuertes de lo que me pensaba"

"He hablado con Figgins para que no te expulse y todo eso y no me comentó nada sobre las risas…tienes que prometerme algo Sam" Asentí "Cuando tengas cualquier problema piensa detenidamente, ten paciencia. El Glee club te vendrá muy bien para saber cómo obtenerla. Además si te expulsan no podremos competir en las Regionales" se rió y yo también.

"Eso espero señor Schue, eso espero" Apagó las luces del coro y fuimos hasta el aparcamiento hablando. Como profesor de español puede ser malo pero dando consejos es el mejor, definitivamente. Hacía mucho que no hablaba tanto sobre cómo me sentía realmente por dentro con un adulto. Por lo menos sé que hay alguien en quien puedo confiar.

Cuando llegué a casa mi madre estaba en el sofá con las manos en la cara, las luces todas apagadas.

"¿Qué te pasa Samuel? Me han llamado del instituto otra vez"

"Ya, ya lo sé" Más me valía no decir algo fuera de lugar porque eso ya colmaría el vaso. Me senté a su lado.

"Cuando no es una cosa es otra ¿Por qué no se puede estar en paz contigo?" Sabía a lo que se refería "Y ahora resulta que eres un rebelde ¿qué te pasa? ¡Dime!"

"Nada mamá lo siento, de verdad"

"Como lo sientas igual que hace dos días no va a servir para nada. No te creo. Y encima has ido a eso del coro ¿No?" Asentí "No se puede confiar en ti" En serio, esta mujer con cada frase me ponía un ladrillo más en la espalda, en algún momento terminaría derrumbándome. "Mírame" Alcé la cara. "¿Qué te pasa ahora?" Estaba medio llorando por decepcionar a mi madre, por la rabia que me provoca todo, de impotencia, no sé, un cúmulo de cosas que se aferraban a mi pecho y tenía que dejar salir.

"¡Ahora te preocupas por mí! ¡Ahora!" Me levanté del sofá. Me puse en pie.

"¿Cómo? Siempre me he preocupado por ti y por eso exactamente te estoy castigando porque estás a nada de que te expulsen del instituto ¿Sabes el dolor de cabeza que le darías a tu padre?"

"¡Claro es eso! ¡Siempre tratando de no hacer enfadar a papá! Y para hacer todo eso no hace falta contar con mis sentimientos o con lo que piense. Quieres mantener toda esa fachada tuya pero sabes que se acabará derrumbando…" Mi tono incrementaba poco a poco. Los ladrillos de mi espalda se iban cayendo poco a poco.

"¡No me hables así!" Me dio un bofetón. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Me iba a pegar mi madre?

"¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeño y decías que no dejarías que nadie me hiciera daño?" Estaba confundida y callada sin saber qué hacer después del golpe "No… está claro que no, hubo un momento en tu vida en el que interpusiste algo, no sé, la satisfacción de papá, tu propia realización, algo, algo que dejó que ese día papá me pegara y tú no hicieras nada por ayudarme. Ahora haces lo mismo. ¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeño y todos mis profesores te decían que iba mal en clase y tú me ayudabas y poco a poco iba aprobando? ¿Dónde está eso? Me recriminas algo que no sé cómo controlar, no sé qué me pasa. Solo sé que las letras y los números me confunden tanto y tú ni siquiera te has preocupado por preguntarme por eso. Solo te preocupabas en los dolores de cabeza de papá. Gracias por todo lo que siempre has hecho por mí pero ahora te estoy pidiendo ayuda, te necesito mamá, tengo problemas ¡Soy un adolescente! ¡No sé qué hacer! Tengo problemas en clase y eso no te preocupa ¡Estoy harto de todos!" Me fui hacia el hall, cogí mis llaves y di un portazo. No miré atrás aún sabiendo que mi madre estaba gritando algo desde el porche de lo que antes llamaba hogar.


	5. Citas

**CITAS**

No sabía qué hacer, me choqué con algunas farolas y bancos de la calle. Iba dando tumbos. De repente me encontré tocando el timbre de la casa de Brittany. Me abrió ella.

"¿Sigue en pie lo de las clases? Sé que es un poco tarde pero…" Le dije mientras me quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Me dio un abrazo y le dije que me había entrado polvo en los ojos y se lo creyó. Me llevó a su habitación y nos pusimos en su escritorio. Lo que menos quería ahora era hacer deberes pero era eso o volver a casa y no quería volver allí.

"¿Sammy estás bien?"

"Sí… eso creo"

"Es que te noto diferente, más diferente aún de lo que estabas el año pasado. Sé que la gente no me considera una persona muy seria pero puedes hablar conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo"

En todo este tiempo no me había vuelto a parar a pensar en todo esto de mi amistad con Brittany, es decir, la tenía en cuenta pero notaba que se estaba desgastando. ¿Le debería contar lo de Blaine? "Brittany… estoy harto de todo" Le dije mientras me hundía en su pecho. Aunque ya no sintiera nada por Blaine le estaba ocultando muchas cosas a mi única y verdadera amiga.

"Llora si eso hace que te tranquilices. Yo a veces también lloro y duele mucho pero también alivia… no sé…es como si por ese momento no tuvieras que pensar en que haces las cosas bien o mal, simplemente suceden. Llora y no pienses en más" Llora y no pienses en más. El no pensar duró bastante al parecer porque el brazo de Brittany se había adormecido y me pidió que cambiara de postura.

"Sabes, cuando yo termino de llorar me miro en el espejo y sonrío. Pruébalo. Ve al baño, está al final del pasillo. Mírate al espejo y sonríe"

No sabía qué veía en el espejo. Veía mi pelo rubio largo, mis ojos rojos, mi boca seca, mi nariz y pómulos rojos. No me miraba, inspeccionaba o veía tanto en un espejo desde el día en que fui a ver a Blaine a la biblioteca. Ese día me dije que no era gay y estaba en lo cierto y hoy me miro y digo lo mismo pero no es mi sexualidad lo que me preocupa ahora sino mi vida en general, mis padres, mis amigos, Quinn. Intenté sonreír y hacer caso a Brit pero no salía nada de mis labios, me miraba y veía el reflejo de alguien débil, alguien que no sabe qué hacer, alguien que sigue confundido. Me lavé la cara, me la sequé y salí del baño. Cuando volví a la habitación de Brit vi que estaba con su madre. Le saludé y me dijo que mi madre había llamado preocupada por mí pero que ella ya la había tranquilizado diciendo que yo estaba en su casa, es decir, no me había escapado muy lejos. Le dio un beso a su hija, me apretó el brazo y nos deseó buenas noches.

"Creo que me voy a tener que ir…"

"Sammy ¿Quieres ayuda? Porque yo podría…"

"No Brittany, lo que haces es suficiente. No es necesario que tú también pierdas el tiempo"

Pensó durante un momento" Ummm ¿Y qué si yo te ayudo pero no pierdo tiempo?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Déjalo en mis manos" Entonces estuve como diez minutos preguntando a Brittany qué haría pero finalmente me rendí y volví a la calle. Estuve caminando durante una hora más o menos cuando decidí volver a casa, cuando miré mi móvil tenía millones de llamadas perdidas de mi madre, ni rastro de mi padre. Cuando llegué a casa y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras a mi habitación mi madre me paró en la oscuridad por segunda vez. Estaba muy calmada y su tono era suave.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"¿Te importa?"

"Claro que sí cariño" Hizo un amago de acercarse pero me alejé pronto "¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti? Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no supe reaccionar…" Iba a decirle algo pero me detuve "En ese momento no era tu madre quien te hablaba era… no sé, compréndeme por favor, intenta ponerte en mi situación"

"Y tú en la mía"

"Lo entiendo, mañana hablaremos de eso… Ve a tu habitación y haz el menor ruido posible, te he guardado" ¿Qué quería decir? "Le he dicho a tu padre que ibas a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo y él ha dicho que…"

"Solo una pregunta: ¿Le haz contado algo de lo que me ha pasado esta semana?"

"No. Por tu bien"

"Dirás por el tuyo ¿No?"

"¿Vamos a tener esta charla otra vez? Ve a tu habitación y mañana hablamos de lo que quieras pero ahora no hagas ruido"

Cuando llegué de puntillas a mi cuarto me tiré en la cama y sentí que el peso del mundo recaía en mí otra vez, pero a pesar de todo pude dormir porque estaba muy cansado. En la mañana no me crucé con mi padre, extrañamente esta semana no me había visto o hablado mucho con mi padre.

Cuando llegué a clase intenté sentarme lo más lejos posible de la pizarra en todas las aulas e intentar descansar, es decir, no presté atención. Para mi suerte nadie me notó en clase, ni profes, ni alumnos, o sea, que había sobrevivido. Cuando entré en el Glee Club ese día inmerso en mis problemas vi a Quinn y fue entonces cuando recordé que teníamos un cita ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! Yo estaba hecho un desastre y con pocas ganas de salir, realmente, pero era Quinn Fabray.

"¿Preparada para lo de hoy?"

"¿Preparada por qué? Solo vamos a comer y charlar"

"Bueno, sí" Solo intentaba parecer guay "… Estoy un poco nervioso, así que si digo una chorrada esta tarde perdóname" Se me quedó mirando como si ella fuera mis ojos. Como si esos preciosos ojos fueran lo que se veían ayer en el espejo. ¿Podría ver lo dolido que estaba?

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Yo? Sí" Reí "¿Por qué?"

""Bueno… no sé, digamos que he sentido que… olvídalo" Entro el señor Schue al aula "Venga siéntate ya" Me senté al lado derecho del todo y a mi izquierda tenía a Rachel, se me acercó un poco y me susurró.

"¿Qué tal con Quinn?"

"¿Bien? Gracias" Solté una risita porque Rachel casi nunca había hablado conmigo.

"Espero que te lo estés pasando bien en el club"

"Sí, claro"

"Es mi deber como jefa del Glee Club saber que todos están a gusto"

"Tranquila Rachel, estoy bien"

"Perfecto" Volvió a su posición y guiñó un ojo a Finn el cual le devolvió una sonrisa. Hacen una pareja muy bonita.

"Chicos, hoy no hace falta que os quedéis, tenéis el día libre. La semana que viene sí que empezaremos a pensar cosas para las Regionales… Así que venga, buen fin de semana" Dijo el señor Schuester desde el centro del aula.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Rachel mientras los demás se levantaban.

"Hasta el martes Rachel" Dijo el sr. Schuester. Rachel indignada y con los brazos cruzados salió del aula. Mercedes, Tina y Artie se rieron. Me acerqué a Quinn rápidamente.

"Nos vemos esta tarde. A las 7, acuérdate" No me dijo nada y no le perdí la pista hasta que cruzó la primera esquina del pasillo. A un lado estaban Brittany y Santana hablando, cuando Brittany me vio se acercó a mí.

"Tengo planes para ti Sammy"

"¿Qué clase de planes?" Ya conocía a Brittany y sus planes "Tú tienes novio y yo estoy a un paso de…"

"No es eso, bobo, la semana que viene… bueno… vas a tener que esperarte a la semana que viene"

"¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me dijiste ayer?"

"Sí. Te va a gustar" Prefería no volver a tirarme diez minutos preguntado a Brit y lo dejé pasar.

"Vale Brit. Oye me tengo que ir a casa y veo que tú también estás ocupada con tu amiga así que adiós"

"Adiós Sammy" Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta Santana dando brincos.

Llegué a casa y no había nadie. Me preparé para la cita, es decir, me cambié de ropa. Ese era mi concepto de cita. No quería estar muy formal ni tampoco parecer que no le daba la suficiente importancia a esto. Me puse una camisa azul y unos jeans y un poco de colonia. Como para esto solo tarde una media hora decidí quitarme la ropa y darme una ducha. Cuando salí del baño me tumbé en mi cama, solo llevaba puesto los boxers.

Cuando me desperté era de noche y eran las 6 y 45…

Cuando llegué al restaurante vi a Quinn sentada en frente a Brittany ¿Qué? Eran las 7 y 20, es decir, había llegado oficialmente MUY tarde.

"Hola Sammy" Dijo Brittany mientras soltaba el vaso que se había llevado a la boca.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Dijo muy tranquila Quinn.

"Me he quedado dormido" Las dos se rieron "¿No estás enfadada o algo?"

"No, estaba un poco preocupada pero me encontré aquí a Brittany y nos pusimos a charlar un poco y…"

"Bueno chicos yo me voy para que tengáis un poco de privacidad…" Se levantó y me cedió el asiento, sonreía a Quinn, cuando me senté Brittany me dijo al oído "Ten cuidado Sam, Quinn es una buena chica pero a veces se queda embarazada. Voy a estar dos mesas más atrás, si tienes algún problema mándame un mensaje" Le di un besito ya que la tenía cerca, me reí y le di las gracias. Brittany solo quería lo mejor para mí. Cuando se fue y miré a Quinn otra vez vi que tenía una mano en el cuello y otro en la mesa.

"Voy a ser directa Sam ¿Por qué debería salir contigo?"

Me pilló desprevenido pero la chulería de Quinn me gustaba "Porque yo te gusto y tú a mí también, mucho, y porque soy muy mono" En esta última parte se rió.

"Me estás convenciendo"

"Tengo toda la cena para convencerte y creo que los postres van a sobrar…"

"Eres muy mono sí pero también muy presuntuoso ¿No crees?"

"Entonces haríamos la pareja perfecta Quinn Fabray"

"Pide por mí la comida y si aciertas…"

"Seguro que acierto" Le guiñé un ojo. Una camarera mayor y rubia se acercó a nuestra mesa. "Dos platos de pasta" ¿A quién no le gusta la pasta? "Pero… una que sea a la carbonara y cambie el otro, mejor…, por… un poco de ternera con ensalada" Que haya acertado, crucé los dedos de los pies.

"Me encanta la pasta a la carbonara ¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"¿Si te digo que he elegido esa para ti porque me recuerdas a la nata queda muy cursi?"

"Sí" Dijo la camarera que seguía sujetando su libreta.

"Perdón. Para beber…" Le pedí un montón de cosas más que iba a puntando en su libreta. Se fue y tras unos 20 segundos volvió con dos bandejillas de palitos de pan. "¡Qué rico!" exclamé

"Son todos prefabricados" Dijo mientras se acercaba uno a la boca.

"Pues estás a punto de comerte uno"

"No he comido nada desde el entrenamiento de las animadoras hoy y estoy que me muero de hambre" Rió. Parecía que Quinn se estaba soltando poco a poco "Aun así me gustan" Probé uno como si hubiera sido la primera vez que los probaba.

"Están buenísimos. ¿Sabes qué le dice un trozo de pan a otro trozo de pan?" Me miraba sin expresión en la cara y negó con la cabeza "Pan Pan" le guiñé un ojo y le apunté con la mano a forma de pistola. Me reí yo solo esperando que se uniera a mi risa pronto pero nada.

"Creo que los traen de República Dominicana" Dijo volviendo al tema de los palitos de pan.

"Yo estuve haciendo surf en República Dominicana eh eh eh imito a Mathew McConaughey ¡Vamos!" Intentaba animarla porque parecía que le había matado a balazos con mi chiste del 'pan pan' ¿A quién no le gustan mis chistes? Mathew nunca falla.

"¿Te funciona con las de tu pueblo? ¿Las imitaciones, los chistes malos, el NaVi?"

"No lo sé, estudié en un internado de chicos antes de venirme al McKinley" Me rendí. Pero el tonteo con Quinn me gustaba. La camarera nos trajo la comida, le dimos las gracias y se fue.

"Ahora lo entiendo. Qué buena pinta tiene" Se llevó el tenedor a la boca. Yo empecé a comer al ver que ella ya lo hacía, tras un momento absorbí un poco de la pajita de mi vaso.

"Será duro, si yo hubiera vivido lo que viviste el año pasado me habría largado a la luna para no pasar vergüenza. Vale eso no ha sonado bien." Me dejé llevar un poco por lo que Brittany me había dicho hace un rato. Tenía que mejorarlo como sea "Eres muy valiente, te lo aseguro, no te juzgo ni nada de eso, sé lo que es tener un secreto del que te avergüenzas…" Por un momento el tonteo y bromas de antes habían desaparecido de mi mente y me estaba abriendo a Quinn. Me abrí tanto que por un momento no pensé en lo que podría salir de mi boca.

"Ahh qué horror, entonces ¿eres gay?" Ahora no.

"¿Qué? No… Ni hablar" Contesté rápidamente. Y decía la verdad pero tenía un secreto peor. "Este verano me teñí el pelo" Empecé a lamentarme porque mi boca me había vuelto a traicionar, aunque prefería contarle esto que todo el lío montado por mi sexualidad "Quería parecer más guay y… me puse zumo de limón en el pelo para…" No pude terminar mi frase porque se moría de la risa. Hacer reír a las chicas está bien y esto seguro que me aumentaba puntos con Quinn.

"Vale, eso ha sido genial" Seguía riendo.

Al terminar de comer y tras pagar la cuenta se fue un momento al baño. Había pasado uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida esta noche. Quinn me seguía pareciendo perfecta. Al volver cogió su abrigo de animadora, nos despedimos de Brittany que seguía allí y nos fuimos. Caminamos durante una media hora hasta llegar a su casa, no me había percatado pero hacía mucho frío y su abrigo no le cubría lo suficiente como para hacer que ella estuviera caliente, cuando le ofrecí mi abrigo era ya muy tarde porque estábamos a una calle de llegar a su casa. Su casa tenía como tres pisos y un pequeño jardincito a la entrada, nos quedamos en la valla que separaba la acera con su casa. La cogí de una mano y se la besé.

"Gracias por todo. Por esta noche, por estar conmigo y por…" Me cortó con un beso. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis sentidos disfrutaran. No quería estropear el momento por eso no hice nada que ella no hiciera antes, y estuvimos solo tocándonos los labios por unos segundos. Se separó de mí y me cogió la mano que tenía libre.

"Tengo miedo Sam pero quiero intentarlo contigo. Eres un buen chico y además es verdad, eres muy mono" Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. La cogí de la cintura y la volví a besar. Nos despedimos y entró a su casa. El fin de semana se me haría larguísimo hasta volver a verla. Fui caminando lento hacia la parada del autobús que me dejaba en la plaza que estaba cerca de casa y tenía una de las sonrisas más imborrables que había tenido nunca en la cara, realmente era feliz, había conseguido a la chica que me gustaba, estaba contento, como con ganas de gritar a todos que Quinn Fabray era mi novia. Cuando llegué a casa eran más de las doces y hoy, menos mal, nadie me esperaba en la oscuridad del salón como en días anteriores así que subí las escaleras de puntillas y corriendo para poder tumbarme en mi cama y mandar a Quinn un mensaje, espero que siga despierta: 'Que tengas un buen día' fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, o sea, ya era sábado y técnicamente la había visto ayer. Tras unos minutos me contestó:

'¿Qué dices? Nos acabamos de ver'

'Yo ya te echo de menos Q'

'Estás loco Sam Evans'

'Pero te gusta no?'

'Sí claro… Me voy a dormir'

'Sueña conmigo'

'No!'

'Xqué?'

'Porque entonces no dormiría' En ese momento dejó de mensajera así que no insistí en el tema. Quinn Fabray y yo somos novios oficialmente ¡SÍ!

El sábado me desperté con mucho dolor de cabeza y garganta, la noche me había factura. Me dolía la garganta pero nada podía quitarme la felicidad de saber que Quinn era mi chica. Cuando digo nadie, la excepción siempre son mis padres. Mi madre subió esa mañana con el desayuno en una bandeja.

"Buenos días dormilón"

"Buenos días" Dije con raspamientos en la voz. Estaba un poco confundido porque ahora venía con el desayuno como en días anteriores pero hacía nada me estaba gritando.

"¿Me dejas sentarme a tu lado?" Asentí con la cabeza y quité un poco de mi colcha de un lado para que pudiera sentarse bien. Se acomodó se quitó el pelo que le cubría la cara y se lo puso detrás de las orejas "Voy a empezar pidiéndote perdón. He estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste ese día y tenías razón en parte" Mi madre parecía otra, porque empezaba a sonar como una verdadera disculpa "Sé que el pasado no se puede arreglar pero siempre tenemos el futuro para enmendar nuestros actos. Mira Samuel, siempre te he querido, nunca se me ha pasado por la mente dejar de hacerlo, nunca" Notaba sinceridad en sus palabras "No sé si es como dices tú, que quiero vivir de una mentira o parecer la familia perfecta, no lo sé, la incertidumbre siempre te va a acompañar y es muy humano reconocer que todos estamos… perdidos de alguna forma. Es lo que me ha pasado, estaba como en una nube y desde allí intentaba solucionar los problemas que pasaban en tierra, para salir menos dañada; ya ves que no. Al final solo me ha causado problemas contigo" Dijo lo más serena que pudo.

"Creo que te entiendo…"

"Antes de que digas nada tienes que saber que ya le conté a tu padre lo de tus problemas en clase y que no te va a echar la bronca o algo así si es lo que estás pensando" Un alivio para el día "Lo único que me dijo es que hablaría contigo, yo ya le he dicho que como te intente gritar le grito más fuerte yo a él y se va a armar una buena" Me acarició la cara con su mano derecha "… Tú mereces ser feliz y espero que a partir de hoy, pero esta vez de verdad, todo cambia a mejor" Le di un abrazo porque no quería estar enfadado ni con mi madre ni con mi padre pero… La abracé muy fuerte hasta que noté que una lagrima me caía de la cara, entonces me aparté y me la quité "Estate tranquilo porque algo haremos para que mejores en clase, tú solo preocúpate ahora se ser feliz y esforzarte lo máximo posible en clase, yo con eso me contento" Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta "Tu padre ha salido con sus amigos de pesca, lo más probable es que no lo veas hasta mañana, así que estate preparado para lo que te quiera decir y lo que tú le tengas que decir, lo que sea Samuel, yo te voy a apoyar siempre, no te voy a dejar caer como la vez anterior" ¿De verdad me estaba diciendo esto? Estaba flipando, es como si mi madre hubiera vuelto a cambiar radicalmente. Cuando se fue de mi habitación me puse a pensar en sus palabras y a lo mejor tenían algo que ver con lo de la paliza de mi padre. Ahora solo me tocaba enfrentarme a él.

Después de jugar un poco al baloncesto en el patio de casa el sábado me enfrenté a los deberes que tenía y a estudiar un poco Biología para un examen de la próxima semana. Para relajarme un poco vi Los Vengadores por quinta o sexta vez, es una de mis películas favoritas (esto le quitó el tiempo al estudio pero valió la pena)

El domingo tras la cena alguien tocó la puerta cuando estaba a punto de acostarme para recibir el lunes lo mejor posible. Era mi padre. Yo llevaba una camisa de tirantes y unos pantalones largos negros de pijama; él seguía con su ropa de ir por casa.

"Pasa" Sabía que era mi padre por su forma de tocar la puerta. Le dije sentándome al borde de mi cama sabiendo que algo pasaría esta noche.

"Quiero hablar contigo Samuel" Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama. Desde mi posición veía la silueta del hombre que tenía por padre porque había tapado el foco que había en el techo con su cabeza.

"Dime…" Dije sin ganas de hablar realmente.

"Samuel, he hablado con tu madre y me ha contado cosas que me disgustan mucho, pero ya ves, no te voy a regañar ni nada pero quiero que sepas que estoy enfadado contigo. Dicho esto, tengo dos cosas que decirte. La primera es que todavía no te he felicitado por acabar las sesiones con el señor Garrison, el propio hombre comentó lo receptivo que habías sido y que tu recuperación fue muy rápida" A mis padres o los odias o los quieres y ahora mi padre solo me decepciona. Yo tengo que mantener la compostura "Es decir, felicidades Samuel, sé que poco a poco te estás convirtiendo en un hombre adulto, ven aquí" Se llevó una mano a la cara mientras con la otra me cogía de un hombro y me abrazaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo "Sé que a lo mejor te costó entenderlo al principio pero…" Paró porque estaba medio llorando y yo también, aunque los dos por distintos motivos "Gracias"

Me aparté de él antes de que dijera nada más "¿Qué más me quieres decir?" Dije muy apaciblemente para que notara que le 'agradecía' lo que me decía aunque me quemara por dentro.

"Vale, te voy a seguir dando la charla" Rió un poco mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en la cara "Samuel, tienes que reconocer que nunca has sido un cerebrito en el instituto pero nunca te ha ido muy mal"

"En el internado los profesores ayudaban mucho y al ser privado te aprobaban y sí, sé que no soy tan inteligente como quisieras que fuese pero…"

"¿Me dejas terminar? No te embales. Es verdad todo lo que dices y a mí no me importaría que fueras un Einstein pero tampoco me molesta que no lo seas y saques notas normales; está bien, hijo, no te pedimos más que tu esfuerzo completo en las clases y sé que a veces eso puede costar más de lo que crees, eres adolescente y tienes tus problemas como todos…" En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no todos los adolescentes han tenido los mismos problemas que yo. "Lo que quiero decir es que está bien que saques notas no muy altas siempre y cuando sepas mantenerlas"

"Pero tú sabes o sabías, por lo menos, todo esto de la dislexia…"

"Sí Samuel, lo sé, por eso he venido a informarte de que vas a empezar a ver a un psicopedagogo los fines de semanas" ¿Otro psicólogo? "Te va a ayudar a hacer los deberes, a prepararte los exámenes, a todo. Tú solo tienes que pedirle ayuda a él o ella y verás que poco a poco irás mejorando. Ahora, tienes que saber que esto nos cuesta un dinero y tienes que prometer que vas a esforzarte lo máximo posible ¿Vale?"

De hecho, la idea de tener un 'profe' particular me gustaba, aunque fuera otro psicólogo "Sí papa" Cerró la puerta y se debería sentir satisfecho o cómodo o seguro consigo mismo porque ya me había dado la charla de después, había llorado y me había abrazado, es decir, que de alguna manera se sentía apenado pero no del todo porque estaba contento con el 'eres un hombre de verdad' ¿qué hay de malo en dejar que piensen eso? Si son felices y yo no salgo herido todos estamos contentos. Yo estoy contento y estoy con Quinn y mi felicidad nadie me la va a quitar. A lo mejor si les decía que tenía novia y que era una cheerleader en el instituto me dejarían en paz por una temporada.

El lunes por la mañana me acerqué al taquillero de Quinn.

"Buenos días" Le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola" Sonrió.

"¿Qué tienes ahora?"

"Matemáticas"

"¡Qué rollo no!"

"A mi se me dan bien y me gustan" Río "Pero lo que ahora me tiene preocupada es la señora Sylvester, me ha hecho encargada de atrezzo para los espectáculos cuando hay muchas más chicas con cosas menos importantes que hacer…" Me parecía que Quinn sería la típica chica que habla, habla, habla que tiene un novio que solo asiente, asiente, asiente. "Ahora quiere que compre pelucas azules ¿Azules? Y que parezcan lo más realistas posibles ¿Está loca? Y me quiere hacer buscar algo que produzca chispas, seguro que alguien sale herido ¿No crees?" Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo y yo ya esperaba que nuestras respectivas clases estuvieran cerca porque Quinn estaba siendo insufrible ¿Cómo podía decir eso de Quinn? Solo llevamos 3 días, hay que darle tiempo. Pero si solo uno habla en un diálogo este no existe "Encima tengo agujetas de las prácticas del otro día, pero di algo…" Cuando la miré y no dije nada, porque me había perdido en mis pensamientos, exclamó "¡Podrías hablar un poco!" Ya veía mi clase.

"Quinn me voy que voy a llegar tarde. Cuídate" Le di un beso en la mejilla otra vez y me fui corriendo.

Cuando solo me quedaba una hora para irme a casa, porque hoy no había Glee Club ni entrenamiento de fútbol, me llamaron desde el despacho de Figgins. Así es como el lunes y el martes me tuve que quedar castigado después de clase, la próxima vez voy a tener que pensarme bien a quien pego pero lo más importante es en qué sitio lo hago. Durante la hora que tenía que estar allí hacía deberes y así avanzaba poco a poco. El lunes por la noche mi madre me dijo que el miércoles conocería a la persona con la que empezaría a trabajar con esto de mi dislexia.

El miércoles el Señor Schuester faltó al Glee Club y no nos comentó nada, cosa que hizo que Rachel quisiera tomar el control de todo.

"Ahora que estamos con las Regionales a la vuelta de la esquina he pensado que tenemos que potenciar a la estrella del grupo y así nos reservamos una plaza en las nacionales este año" Mientras decía esto escribió en la pizarra del Señor Schue. 'YO' de repente me di cuenta de la mala leche que tenía Santana porque se levantó de su asiento para intentar pegar a Rachel, con un poco de razón, pero menos mal la sujetamos, Rachel ya estaba gritando cuando Finn se levantó y acabó con todo.

"Vale Santana para y tú también Rachel, parecéis niñas. El Señor Schue. no viene, nos vamos" Los primeros en salir fueron Tina, Mercedes, Artie y Mike. Rachel abandonó el aula de brazos cruzados y Santana mientras salía seguía gritando y Brittany fue tras ella. Finn se fue junto a Sizes y Puck. Quinn seguía sentada.

"¿Nos vamos?" Yo estaba levantado esperándola.

"Sí, es que estaba pensando en lo que te dije el lunes ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?" Es increíble.

"Sí. Ayer te dije que hoy iba a ir a las sesiones con la persona que me iba a ayudar a mejorar en clase…" Dije claramente enfadado.

"Es verdad, lo siento Sam" Dijo mientras se levantaba "Pues tendré que ir sola a buscar pelucas… Nos vemos" Me dio un beso y se fue a paso rápido del aula. Yo flipaba.

Mi madre me llevó en coche hasta un centro que estaba a unos veinte minutos de casa. Entramos, dio nuestros nombres y tuvimos que esperar en una salita donde había niños menores que yo, parecía un hospital, la zona pediátrica. A mi lado tenía una ventana y en frente una puertas blanca, de ella salió una mujer de unos 40 años, morenas, con moño, gafas negras y bata blanca.

"Evans, Samuel" Mi madre y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia ella. "Por aquí" Nos enseñó su despacho "Sé que nuestra cita tendría que haber empezado hace unos diez minutos, lo siento"

"No importa" Dijo mi madre.

"Yo me llamo Leonor Bauer y voy a intentar ayudarte en todo lo que pueda ¿Vale?" Nos sentamos en dos sillones que estaban al lado de una ventana, la doctora se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

"Muy bien" Dijo mi madre mientras asentía con la cabeza y me daba golpecitos en el brazo.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Dijo claramente hacia mí.

"46 ¿Por?" Pero respondió mi madre.

"Usted no" Me miró y mi madre soltó una risita vergonzosa "Tú, háblame un poco de ti" Iba a empezar a hablar y estaba un poco nervioso, abría la boca para hablar pero al final acabé aspirando aire "¿Estás nervioso? Es muy común, usualmente dejo que algún familiar esté presente en pruebas y eso ayuda para que en casa pueda ayudar a su hijo pero eso lo hago con pacientes de menor edad… Pero" dijo mientras cogía un cuaderno con varias notas "como estás hecho casi un hombre" ¿Qué problema tiene la gente con decir que ya estoy hecho un hombre? "podemos hacer esto por nuestra cuenta. No hace falta que esté aquí, señora" Mi madre me miró y yo asentí a lo que decía.

"Bueno, vale, te espero en la cafetería. Me llamas cuando sale, por favor" Mientras se dirigía a la puerta dijo "Cuídate y pórtate bien. Buenas tardes señorita" Dijo a la doctora y salió de la habitación.

"Muy bien Sam, háblame un poco de ti para familiarizarme contigo" Así fue como empezó todo esto. Durante la siguiente media hora solo estuvimos hablando de mis problemas en clases, nada personal, ya que me había explicado que la dislexia no tenía nada que ver con la inmadurez o problemas emocionales, porque si así fuera yo no sería disléxico sino loco. Me relajé un poco y le conté lo que me pasó la semana pasada y mis problemas con las letras y números, ella apuntaba todo lo que decía. Me dijo que esta reunión solo era un formalismo y que el fin de semana sí que empezaría el tratamiento a mi problema. Cuando salí de su consulta mi madre me atosigó a preguntas a las que tuve que responder todas, cosas de madres. Al parecer ella también estaba feliz de por lo menos intentar solucionar este problema y yo estaba contento al saber que esto tenía una solución, no rápida pero una solución.

El jueves después de rompernos el culo practicando pases, corriendo y cosas peores, porque dentro de nada teníamos un partido importante, Quinn me estaba esperando en el pasillo exterior de las duchas.

"Tenemos que hablar" Me dijo, le dije que empezara aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella después del desplante del día anterior "Siento lo de ayer ¿Lo sabes? No suelo ser así Sam, es que a veces la antigua Quinn Fabray se apodera de mí y se olvida de con quién está y por qué lo hace tan especial…" Se refería a mí, yo sonreí al cumplido "¿Y qué tal tu cita de ayer?"

"¿Qué cita?"

"Con el psicólogo o doctor… por lo de tu dislexia"

"Muy bien ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o prefieres hablar de pelucas azules?" Le hice reír y ya me arrepentía de haber dudado del amor de Quinn.

"Creo que para que esto funcione cada uno tiene que hablar de sus problemas, cuéntame tú, bueno, realmente prefiero hablar de eso que de pelucas de colores" Le di la mano y salimos del instituto por la puerta principal, el sol hacía amago de desaparecer y dejaba huella en el cielo naranja y rosa a su alrededor.

El viernes durante el almuerzo Brittany como hacía usualmente se sentó a hacerme compañía, porque aunque estuviera en dos clubs del instituto me seguía sentando solo en el patio.

"Hola Sammy" Dijo muy alegre, yo no pude responderle porque tenía la boca llena de comida, le señalé mi boca con la derecha y con la izquierda le dije hola "Tranquilo, tú solo tienes que escuchar y asentir" Y asentí "además no creo que puedas hablar como por unos dos minutos con la boca tan grande que tienes" Le miré raro pero ni se inmutó y siguió hablando "Este sábado tú y yo tenemos una cita, pero tranquilo no esa clase de cita de la que tú piensas, es una cita de estudios. Sí Sam Evans vas a empezar a mejorar en clase y todo gracias a mí, ven a mi casa por la tarde el sábado porque tengo una sorpresa para ti. Si faltas te mato" Con eso y un beso en la mejilla se fue saltando entre la gente de la cafetería.

Así fue como tuve que cancelar la cita que tenía con Quinn el sábado para ir a ver una película, es decir, para enrollarnos en la última fila y aunque por muchas ganas que tuviera tenía que hacer caso a Brittany, al fin y al cabo ya me había avisado de que tenía una 'sorpresa' para mí y yo quería saber qué era, aunque fuera la cosa más tonta del mundo.

El sábado tras hacer mis deberes y estudiar muy poco (últimamente mis fines de semanas se habían convertido en simples días más como los lunes o jueves) a las 7 y media salí de casa, me había cambiado de ropa para que Brit pensara que sí me lo tomaba en serio y que sí quería pasar tiempo con ella. Me puse una camisa roja con una chaqueta negra y los jeans del fin de semana. Llegué a su casa en un momento, toqué el timbre y la madre de Brittany me abrió.

"Hola Sam"

"Buenas noches señora"

"¿Qué tal? Pasa"

"Gracias" Entré y su madre continuó caminando mientras me hablaba hasta llegar al salón.

"Sam, Brittany está en su habitación, así que si quieres esperarla aquí o subir, no sé, tú mismo. Yo voy a salir un rato que tengo una sesión de tuper sex" Demasiada información "Cuidaos, si os quedáis con hambre he dejado dinero en la cocina"

"Muchas gracias señora" Me senté en el sofá y su madre abandonó la casa en cuanto cogió su bolso. Esperé unos cinco minutos que se me hicieron eternos pero me distraje viendo fotos de Brittany en una vitrina de cuando era pequeña, pecas, trenzas rubias, sonrisa que cura enfermedades, etc. Brittany seguía siendo igual o incluso más guapa que de pequeña. Otros cinco minutos pasaron cuando oí por fin la voz de Brittany desde la segunda planta.

"¡Sam! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Sube!" Gritó desde su habitación.

"Voy" Dije, esperando a encontrarme con algún estropicio que haya podido causar Brit. Subí las escaleras y todas las puertas estaban cerradas, incluso la de su habitación que más raro hacia todo. Toqué la puerta de su cuarto y nadie me contestó, entonces cogí el pomo, lo giré y entré en su habitación. Lo que te encuentras al entrar a la habitación de Brit es su cama del siglo pasado blanca envuelta en una habitación de fotos de ella y papel azul con flores, y usualmente a Brittany. Lo que hoy me encontré fue a un chico acostado sobre su cama, con el brazo derecho tras su cabeza y el otro en su abdomen. Pantalones jeans apretados. Un polo azul. Pelo engominado. Mirada electrizante. Es Blaine.


	6. Blaine

**¡Hola! Sé que no suelo poner notas de autor pero esto es importante. Sé que empecé el fic tomando en cuenta el tiempo como si estuviera pasando ahora en 2013 pero la segunda temporada que es cuando aparecen Sam y Blaine en Glee es de 200, y por eso de fechas y canciones de moda he decidido pasar de año 2009/2010, es decir, el capítulo de hoy está ambientado en el 2x11 en 2010. Voy a cambiar de año pero los días de la semana no porque sería mucho trabajo ir fecha por fecha, por eso como referencia tomaré las del 2013. Sé que es un lío, lo siento pero espero que me entendáis. He remodelado todas las fechas y menciones a cosas de este último tiempo y me ceñiré así a esa línea del tiempo. Gracias por leer y comentar, si algo no os gusta hacédmelo saber y así podéis darme ideas. **

* * *

**BLAINE**

"¿Estás bien Sammy?"

"¿Sammy?"

"Así es como le llamo de cariño ¿no te gusta?"

"Sí" Rió "De hecho a partir de ahora te puedo llamar así, si no te importa claro…"

"No reacciona. Voy a llamar al médico" Mi mundo estaba dando tantas vueltas y tan rápidas que tuve ganas de vomitar. Procesar información. Blaine. Brittany. Novios. Blaine. Habitación. Biblioteca. ¿Amor? Quinn. Blaine.

"Eeeeh Estoy bi-bien" Conseguí sacar las palabras de mi boca.

"Brit pásame esa silla" Se levantó de la cama y recibió la silla que Brittany le había alcanzado "Siéntate tío" Me empujó del hombro hacia abajo y yo parecía un muñeco en sus manos porque me senté sin rechistar "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, claro. Dejadme ir al baño un momento, creo que me he mareado. Ahora vengo" Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegué al baño me senté en el retrete (con la tapa bajada) y estiré mi cabeza hacia atrás. Puffff tenía ganas de no estar vivo, de no existir, de no ser una persona y no tener problemas. Siendo sincero conmigo mismo me di cuenta de que no había superado del todo lo ocurrido hacía un mes. La presencia de Blaine me incomodaba y sorprendía, Brittany no me había dicho nada lo cual aumentaba mi sorpresa. Me lavé la cara, me emperifollé y salí del cuarto de baño dispuesto a lo que fuera. Yo salía con Quinn y él con Brittany, los dos estábamos contentos, él no me había reconocido de la biblioteca, yo tenía que estar tranquilo y esperar que la sorpresa de Brittany no fuera que yo conociera a Blaine. Cuando entré en la habitación de Brittany otra vez ellos estaban sentados en su cama. Brittany al verme se levantó.

"¿Te encuentras mejor o quieres que te llevemos a casa?"

"No tranquila Brittany… y hola" Dije hacia Blaine "Siento que hayas tenido que conocerme así…" Mentía un poco pero por lo visto él no se había dado cuenta de quién era yo.

"Hola 'Sammy'" Rió y… ¡mierda! Bajé la cara de la vergüenza, me gustaba cómo reía. No me veía la cara pero seguro la tenía rara y reí un poco por los nervios "Me llamo Blaine Anderson, sé que ya me conoces de oídas por Brittany pero me presento" Era una sorpresa con todas las letras "Yo soy tu sorpresa"

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté un poco incrédulo.

"A ver Sammy, siéntate otra vez" Brittany me señaló la silla y me senté "Lo que mi novio quiere decir es que has venido aquí por él" Cada vez me cuesta más entender a la gente, a lo mejor es la dislexia.

"Déjame que te lo explique, Brittany me contó que no ibas muy bien en clase y que a lo mejor necesitabas una mano y también me comentó que no querías que ella te ayudara así que me pidió que lo hiciera yo en cambio, voy a la Dalton y el nivel allí es superior y pensé que te podía ayudar con... eso, si tú quieres" Al parecer le daba un poco de vergüenza decir que él era más inteligente y se prestaba a ayudarme con las clases. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba y trataba de reaccionar pero no sabía qué decir.

"Estoy segura de que le apetece mucho, lo que pasa es que a veces el tímido de Sammy se queda mudo" Dijo Brittany y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blaine, él la apartó de su lado no muy bruscamente pero fue algo raro y me extrañé.

"Sí, quiero"

"¿Te vas a casar conmigo?" Rió.

"Lo parece ¡Genial Sammy!" Me dio un abrazo "Ahora vamos todos a cenar que me muero del hambre" Yo salí primero de la habitación y esperé a que Brit y Blaine bajaran. Mi mente se aclaró por un momento y tenía un silogismo un poco extraño 1 Blaine me gustaba 2 Solo Quinn me gusta 3 Blaine no me gusta (Creo que mi silogismo está mal hecho, da igual, suspendí ese examen) Así de fácil, tengo novia y él también y acepté tomar clases con él porque era lo más normal, sí, es decir, me había impresionado verle pero no porque me gustara sino por el recuerdo de todo lo ya dejado atrás. Ahora tenía que estar feliz o contento porque ya tengo dos profesores. La verdad es que no había reflexionado en el hecho de que Blaine tenía mi edad e íbamos por el mismo curso pero tampoco me parecía un problema, soy un poquito más tonto que él académicamente hablando (y seguramente, aunque no se hablara académicamente) y creo que podré sacar provecho de esto. Cuando bajaron de la segunda planta Brit se dirigió a la cocina y Blaine se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, el se tumbó en su espalda hacia atrás y yo tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los puños en la mandíbula. Cuando me volteé me sonrió y yo le miré raro.

"Tu cara… me resulta familiar" Oh-jo-der.

"Ehh pues… no sé, no sé" risa nerviosa sin contacto con los ojos "Hay mucha gente rubia en Lima"

"Bueno…" No dio más vueltas al asunto "¿Qué tal? ¿Qué impresión te he dado? No soy tan serio como parezco solo que tengo que aparentar que soy un profe responsable" Rió y le sonreí.

"Me pareces muy gua…" ¡MIERDA! "… muy guasa… que estás de guasa, que eres gracioso, que me haces gracia, que…" Eso.

"Lo he pillado" No le miraba y menos mal Brittany entró con bandejas de comidas y nos llamó a la mesa. Veía a Blaine un poco decaído e incómodo, no le conocía mucho pero tampoco hace falta ser un genio para notar esas cosas, Brittany al parecer no se daba cuenta. Blaine me estuvo contando durante los primeros quince minutos cosas sobre Dalton, las eliminatorias, el empate, los ensayos, etc., tenían montado un tinglado impresionante y el señor Schue no me había contado tantas cosas, ni Brittany, ni Quinn. Parecía que la conversación era solo entre él y yo porque Brittany estaba muy concentrada en su comida. Yo asentía y, como siempre, procesaba información. De repente sonó el móvil de Brittany, la miramos y tenía la mirada preocupada.

"¡Otra vez!" Dijo mirando al móvil "Me tengo que ir, ha habido un problema en la reunión de tupper sex, se le ha quedado obstruido un…"

"Brittany" Le paró Blaine "Tranquila, recogemos esto y si quieres te acompaño a la fiesta o reunión o lo que sea" Blaine se iba a levantar pero Brittany le sujetó del hombro.

"No hace falta Blaine, quedaos aquí y comed vosotros, yo volveré en una hora" Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y mientras salía del comedor gritaba "Lo siento Sammy, quédate con Blaine que siempre tiene buen tema de conversación" Yo miraba a Blaine y le veía más decepcionado aún "Adiós chicos, cuidaos" Cuando la puerta se cerró Blaine se levantó de la mesa y fue a coger su abrigo, yo no sabía qué hacer. Me levanté de la mesa y le seguí.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté desde lejos en lo que veía que era alguien muy enfadado.

"No, lo siento. Me voy. Adiós Sam, ya hablaremos para lo de las clases ¿vale?" Me miró a la cara y me apretó el brazo. Siguió caminando hasta la puerta principal y se fue. Me quedé solo. Recogí los platos y los dejé en el lavavajillas. Apagué las luces y me fui caminando a casa, había sido un día muy extraño.

La primera sesión con la señora Bauer fue rara, con pruebas y más cosas y quedé exhausto de tanto ajetreo, por la mañana deberes y por la tarde pruebas. Decidí irme a tomar un helado al centro comercial e ir un poco por las tiendas para ver si le compraba algo bonito a Quinn. Tras mi helado de chocolate, fui a por algo para mi novia. No sabía qué regalarle, miré jeans (porque nunca he visto a Quinn con unos) pero al final me eché atrás. En la sección de ropa de chicas reconocí a una bajita morena. Era Rachel Berry que estaba buscando suéteres por lo que aprecié.

"Hola Rachel" Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella cariñosamente me dijo hola "¿Qué haces? Bueno, no hace falta que respondas, me supongo qué es lo que haces…"

"Sí, estoy buscando ropa que no sea como la que usualmente llevo" Dijo tímidamente. Le pregunté por qué y me dijo "porque pensé que si me vestía como Quinn a lo mejor Finn me volvía a hacer caso. No te ofendas pero creo que entre ellos siempre ha habido mucha química…"

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tú no estabas con Finn?"

"Ahora solos somos amigos, pero porque él quiere, no pierdo oportunidad para decirle lo mucho que le extraño pero parece evitar todo lo que digo… Y te digo esto porque es verdad, desde que conozco a Finn siempre ha tenido problemas para olvidar a Quinn y al parecer ella igual. Pero tú tranquilo, ahora ella está contigo y si te portas bien con ella seguro que estaréis mucho tiempo juntos, yo por mi parte voy a actuar, nunca mejor dicho, hoy he quedado con…" Aunque Rachel no se lo creyera tenía mucho en común con Quinn, las dos no paran de hablar "… Puck para ensayar un tema para dar celos a Finn" Yo asentía y solté un 'oh' para que viera que me impresionaba "Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el Glee Club" Mientras Rachel y su atuendo de niña de cinco años caminaban hacia la salida de la tienda yo me quedé pensando en lo que dijo ¿De qué química hablaba? Quinn me había contado un poco de ella y su historia con Finn pero no como para entender algo más, aunque es lógico que no lo diga. Lo que yo sé ahora es que Quinn es mi novia y nadie me la va a quitar. Ni el quarterback, ni el líder del glee club, ni Finn Hudson.

Cuando ya estaba en cama decidí mensajear a Quinn, le pregunté qué tal le había ido el día, porque la señora Sylvester les había hecho practicar hoy para que mañana estuvieran radiantes. Hablamos de tonterías hasta que le mencioné a Finn, entonces tras unas preguntas inocentes de mi parte dijo que tenía sueño y que se iba a dormir, yo no objeté pero sentía que algo de lo que Rachel dijo podía ser verdad. Cuando cerré los ojos quedé inmerso en el mundo de los sueños.

Soñé con Blaine y amanecí con una erección… Aunque lo más gracioso era que el sueño era una pesadilla, yo estaba en mi internado y este empezaba a arder y mientras escapaba Blaine se reía de mí desde el tejado del edificio, yo corría y corría pero las llamas parecían tocarme, finalmente como todo buen sueño no supe cómo acabo. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que mi bulto bajara para poder estar presentable en el comedor para el desayuno. Mi madre me había hecho el desayuno y me había dejado un táper con comida porque hoy teníamos un gran partido.

En el almuerzo hablé con Quinn sobre sus entrenamientos.

"Hoy ha sido la vez que mejor nos ha salido a todos y es la actuación más difícil que hemos hecho nunca y sigue sin ceder, no le impresiona nada y además nos ha hecho poner…" Quinn notó mi cara de disgusto y paró "Lo siento, lo siento, sé que a veces empiezo a hablar y no paro. Ya hemos hablado suficiente de lo mío ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?"

"He conocido a Blaine…" Dije atontado.

"¿Eso es algo especial? ¿Qué pasa con el novio de Brittany? ¿Hay alguna conspiración? A lo mejor hay otro caso Sant James- Berry y Brit termina llena de huevos…"

"¡Quinn! A ver, déjame hablar. Blaine me va a ayudar con esto de mi dislexia, a hacer deberes y preparar exámenes, supongo. Aunque todavía no hemos fijado qué días y eso…"

"No sabía que erais amigos" Dudó un momento, yo me encogí de hombros "¿Pero no te está ayudando la doctora que ves los domingos?"

"Sí" Note un poco de rabia en el tono de Quinn "Pero creo que con él me podré soltar un poco más, tiene mi edad y sabe más que yo por eso de que su instituto es privado" Noté que Quinn se enfadaba "¿Pasa algo?"

"Sí, que si ya tenemos poco tiempo para quedar entre el instituto, los clubs, las prácticas, tus problemas y mis cosas ahora nos vamos a ver menos…" No sabía cómo responderle.

"Bueno…" Puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros y le di un beso en la mejilla "Esto me va a ayudar en el instituto y no creo que quedemos todas las semanas, solo cuando sea necesario. No te enfades Quinn" Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa "¿Estás lista para esta tarde?"

Por la tarde cuando salí al campo salí con la satisfacción de saber que no teníamos que ganar para jugar en la Final del Campeonato. Las gradas estaban llenas y ganábamos al equipo contrario. Quinn y las demás animadoras estaban a pie de campo haciendo lo que mejor hacían, animar. Y yo esta contento hasta que Karofsky metió baza en el equipo, metiéndose otra vez con el Glee Club, Finn y Puck intentaron calmarlo pero este seguía igual. Esto hizo que Finn se desconcentrara y nos marcaran en los últimos segundos. La entrenadora se pilló un cabreo descomunal y en el vestuario nos echó la bronca. Karofsky y otros del equipo dijeron que estaban incómodos con que hubiera chicos Glee en el equipo y fue cuando Puck se levantó para hacerles Tik Tok en las caras. Yo y los demás nos levantamos para separarles. Karofsky no parecía haber tenido suficiente y se seguía quejando, finalmente le echaron del vestuario y la entrenadora seguía más enfadada aún si cabía. Aunque estuviera con un ojo puesto en Finn por lo que Rachel me comentó, estaba de acuerdo con él en que los del equipo tenían que dejar de meterse con nosotros.

El martes mientras esperábamos al señor Schue en el aula Artie entró empapado de granizados. Brit fue a ayudarle. Finn se levantó y dijo "Se acabó, esto se ha terminado aquí y ahora" Mientras todos nos levantábamos vimos a los del equipo entrar en la sala de ensayos.

"Conque este es el aspecto de la sala de las chicas desde dentro" Dijo uno del equipo.

"Es la sala de ensayos. Levanta los puños, tú y yo vamos a bailar" Le dije, Finn puso su mano en mi pecho y yo se la aparté rápidamente.

Karofsky dijo que la entrenadora les había citado allí y fue cuando ella y el señor Schuester nos explicaron que los del equipo de fútbol serían miembros del Glee Club, todos unánimemente dijimos que NO porque Rachel no quería compartir la sala con un homófobo (y yo tampoco) y Finn sacó cara por su hermano. El señor Schue dijo "Estoy de acuerdo chicos, pero la entrenadora y yo coincidimos en que la forma de acosar de David es solo fruto de la ignorancia, el hecho de que esté aquí aunque resulte difícil para nosotros es una oportunidad para demostrarle a él y a todos que pertenecer al Glee Club es genial, encontraremos algo en común" Mientras decía esto todos nos mirábamos entre todos. La entrenadora Beiste dijo que todos entrarían por una semana y Karofsky saltó.

"Es un farol, la semana que viene se juega la Final del Campeonato. Sin nosotros no hay equipo" Dijo mientras buscaba miradas que soportaran lo que decía.

"¡Con vosotros no hay equipo!" Dijo ella "Tenemos que encontrar la forma de estar unidos o seguro que no nos van a dejar de dar patadas en el culo de aquí al día del Juicio Final" Clara y concisa. Tras una queja de Azimio, el señor Schue llamó a Rachel y Puck para que actuaran y les enseñaran la clase de cosas que hacíamos en el coro. Rachel como siempre destacando:

"Aunque su presencia me ofende no dejaré que nada se interponga en mi presentación" Y empezó a sonar Need You Know de Lady Antebellum. Y mientras Puck y Rachel la cantaban a la perfección se me quedó en la mente un verso "_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_" Yo me preguntaba lo mismo… ¿Alguna vez fui algo en la mente de Blaine? ¿Pasó por lo que yo pasé por él? ¿Se acordaba de mí? "_For me it happens all the time…_" Pero al lado tenía a Quinn que no paraba de sonreír y yo también lo hacía porque estaba guapísima. Cuando terminaron la canción Azimio encendió la mecha.

"La chica de la cresta tiene una voz muy bonita" Se armó una buena tras ese comentario. Yo fui a sujetar a Rachel que aunque pequeñita se movía como una loca.

Hoy acababa el mes de enero y hacía un balance de todo lo que había hecho desde que empezó el año nuevo. Sentía que tenía todo bajo control ahora: Las clases, mis amigos, los clubs (a pesar de los pesados de fútbol), mis padres, mi novia, mi vida. Todo. En todo este tiempo había dejado de lado la autoestima y siempre he sido alguien que confía mucho en sí mismo, que suele tener las cosas claras (aunque no os lo creáis hubo un tiempo donde me quería y no me temblaba la voz al decir las cosas) en definitiva echaba de menos al viejo Sam. Aún me quedan dos cursos del instituto y tengo que aprovecharlos todos como sea. A lo mejor intentar ser alguien no viene de más, porque lo guay que te hace estar en el equipo de fútbol te lo quita el Glee Club, y he aceptado que eso no va a cambiar, 1. Porque me encanta el Glee Club 2. Porque Quinn está en él. El fútbol me gusta pero a veces creo que a Finn el traje de líder le viene grande y no sabe cómo compensarlo. El grandullón me cae bien pero no creo que de la talla. A lo mejor Sam Evans encuentra el empuje que necesita en donde más bueno es: En el fútbol y cantando. ¿Por qué hablo en tercera persona?

De camino al instituto Quinn me contó que la entrenadora Sylvester había comprado un cañón para el Estatal de animadores porque el número que tenían montado no le gustaba, seguía quejándose, pero la peor parte era que alguien tenía que subirse a ese cañón y salir prácticamente volando de él. Ese alguien era Brittany. Cuando esto llegó a oídos del señor Schue se quejó a Figgins lo que causó la rabia de la entrenadora, por eso ahora el Sr. Schue nos estaba contando que la señora Sylvester había hablado con la Junta de Animadores para que la Final del Campeonato y el Estatal fueran el mismo día. Esto significaba que nos quedábamos sin actuación en el intermedio del partido que tendría que ser cubierto por los animadores. Por lo que al señor Schue se le había ocurrido que los del glee club y los jugadores hicieran una performance, esto causó revuelo cuando nos lo contaron.

"…El objetivo de esta semana es que estéis unidos, que el instituto esté unido" Informó a los jugadores su entrenadora, ellos atónitos no se quedaron callados.

"¿Quiere usted que juguemos el primer tiempo, luego nos disfracemos con lentejuelas y volvamos a salir a jugar el segundo tiempo del partido?"

"Sí" Clara y concisa. Los del equipo se seguían quejando.

"¿Qué hay de los animadores del glee club?" Preguntó Finn.

"Pueden elegir. Nosotros o el Campeonato de Animadores" Dijo el señor Schue claramente queriendo que Santana, Brittany y Quinn nos eligieran a nosotros.

"Es evidente que Quinn elegirá el Campeonato" Dijo Rachel, no sabía si tomarme mal el comentario porque había estado llevándome bien con Rachel últimamente.

"Eres injusta, no sabes lo que va a hacer" Saltó Finn, eso era algo que tenía que haber dicho yo pero…

"Seguro que el campeonato será muy divertido pero si os vais no podréis interpretar con nosotros el mayor número de todos los tiempos, la super bowl de los himnos pop: _Thriller_" Chasqueé los dedos porque Michael me encantaba y esa canción aún más. Mercedes dijo que si hacer eso sería hacer lo que todo el mundo esperaba no sería una sorpresa, por eso el señor Schuester prosiguió "Por eso lo combinaremos con el single de _Yeah Yeah Yeah _ igualmente siniestro _Heads will roll"_

"New Directions, Titans… empieza el seminario zombie" Dijo la entrenadora Beiste y tocó su silbato, todos fuimos saliendo poco a poco del aula. Cuando Quinn iba a salir por la puerta la paré.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Pregunté sujetándole la mano en el pasillo.

"¡Si vas a empezar como Rachel…!" Dijo soltándome la mano bruscamente.

"No, no, que va. Yo te voy a apoyar en lo que hagas pero…"

"¿Pero qué Sam? ¿Voy a ser una traidora por querer seguir en la cima?"

"No, Quinn tranquila" Yo intentaba sonar tranquilo "Lo que quiero decir es que no importa lo que hagas pero lo que hagas tienes que hacerlo por ti misma no por agradar a los demás. Me voy a casa, luego hablamos" Me di la vuelta y me fui.

Después de darme una ducha, llamé a Brittany porque teníamos que hablar de muchas cosas.

"Hey Brit ¿Qué tal?"

"Hola Sammy, yo bien ¿y tú?"

"Cansado por el instituto como siempre, bueno quería preguntarte por lo del cañón de la señora Sylvester…"

"Oh eso… no quiero morir" Dijo Brit con voz de cachorrito.

"No te preocupes, tú no tienes por qué hacer nada si no quieres. Has caso a Quinn, ella también está preocupada por ti y por lo que haréis con el Campeonato ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?"

"Pensaba consultarlo con la almohada o con Lord Tubbington, yo tampoco sé que haré por eso he quedado con Santana esta noche, me ha dicho que vamos a hacer manualidades o cosas así…"

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté sin enterarme.

"Sí, que íbamos a usar tijeras… o algo así…" No entendía nada.

"A lo mejor si hablas con Blaine, él te puede ayudar. Los novios están para eso" Dije firmemente.

"No sé qué le pasa últimamente, está distante y no me gusta…" No decía nada, esperando que dijera algo más "¿Sigues ahí Sammy?" Hice un ruido para que viera que sí "¿Has hablado con Blaine sobre las clases? Aunque estemos peleados no tiene por qué fastidiar lo vuestro"

"No he hablado todavía con él porque no tengo su número y eso…" Finalmente me dio su número, nos despedimos y envié un mensaje a Blaine.

'Hola Blaine! Soy Sam Evans, espero no molestar, pero cuándo quedamos? Para lo de las clases. Adiós' A los diez minutos, un poco pendiente del móvil para ser sinceros, vibró mi móvil.

'Mañana a las 5 en mi casa. Nos vemos' Le puse un 'gracias' pero no me devolvió el mensaje. Le volví a mensajear, preguntando por la dirección de su casa, me respondió y no me puso nada más. Supongo que está ocupado o algo y que ha tenido un día largo como el mío. El viernes tenía examen de matemáticas así que eso sería lo que me llevaría para repasar.

El jueves empezamos con los ensayos de los zombies y por lo visto no lo hacíamos muy bien.

"A ver chicos, está bien pero poned algo de vida" Dijo el señor Schue mientras todos los del Glee y el equipo intentábamos hacer de zombies pero muy descoordinados.

"Estamos muertos" Dijo Karofsky.

"Ponedle algo de vida de ultratumba. No penséis tanto y meteos en el personaje ¿vale?" Tras estas palabras el señor Schue y la entrenadora nos ayudaron mucho y tras unos veinte minutos los pasos de zombies nos salían muy bien. Tras esto nos dio un descanso de cinco minutos porque después teníamos pruebas de maquillaje zombie. Todos quedamos horribles y eso era lo mejor, me hice una foto y la subí a mi Twitter. Cuando Quinn se terminó de maquillar me acerqué al rincón donde estaba, estaba espantosamente guapa.

"¿Sabes ya qué vas a hacer?" Le pregunté poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

"No lo sé Sam, no he hablado con Brit y Santana todavía, no sé qué hacer" Dijo con esa voz que domaba a cualquier fiera. Áspera y suave a la vez. Alzó la vista y la luz de los focos de las mesas de maquillaje le iluminaban la cara y creía ver a un ángel "¿Vamos a quedar esta tarde? A lo mejor así me decido más rápido…" Pasaba su mano por mi brazo y sabía a lo que se refería. Yo empecé a balbucear "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"Es que… como te dije iba a quedar con Blaine"

"¿Blaine? Sam, te necesito ahora y tú vienes con el exnovio de Brittany"

"¿Exnovio?"

"Sí están a punto de cortar, creo. Sam no puedes quedar hoy con él, hoy es el único día en que no tengo entrenamiento. Por favor" ¡Díos! Me miraba con esos deslumbrantes ojos y no podía decir que no.

"Quinn, ya te había avisado… pero vale. Esta tarde voy a tu casa…" Sonrió.

A las 4 y 50 estaba tocando la puerta de la casa de Blaine, tardé casi dos horas en llegar, porque vivía en Westerville y eso me pillaba lejos de casa. La casa tenía un pequeño jardín, muy bien cuidado, en frente de la señorial fachada, una cerca blanca rodeaba la parcela y por lo que se veía la casa era grande.

"Hola Sam, pasa" Dijo con una sonrisa. Le saludé y entré. La casa en general se veía muy lujosa y con muchas cosas, cuadros, alfombras, cortinas, lámparas raras, etc.

"Wow, tus padres se lo han montado bien"

"Gracias. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto que ahí lo tengo todo más preparado" Mientras subía las escaleras no pude evitar mirarle el culo, es que llevaba unos pantalones tan apretados que dolía solo de verle. En el segundo piso el pasillo te llevaba en dos direcciones, una era ancha y tenía muchas puertas y la otra era más pequeña y tenía tres puertas. Blaine seguía andando, abrió la puerta de su habitación y su habitación era realmente grande, la pared de un papel verde-negro con rayas, estanterías con libros y una que tenía cámaras arriba, cómodas, una con trofeos, una cama enorme y más cosas acorde a su nivel de vida.

"¿Qué tal?" Me preguntó cuando ya había entrado en el cuarto. Ahora estábamos de frente y de pie por primera vez desde que le había conocido, antes también le tuve de frente pero estaba muy mareado como para comprender algo. Él era unos diez centímetros más pequeño que yo y a mi lado estaba más bien flaco que musculoso, parecía un peluche… no sé por qué. No estaba nervioso. Pero al parecer me había sumergido en mis pensamientos y tardaba mucho en contestar.

"Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?" Pregunté con una sonrisa. Me parecía extraño estar solo con él en una habitación, con el chico que sin saberlo había hecho muchas cosas por mí.

"Guay, vamos a ponernos aquí" Me señaló su escritorio, apartó las cosas que había encima y acercó una silla "¿Estás cómodo?"

"Sí, claro, gracias"

"Cuéntame en qué te puedo ayudar"

"Antes de empezar, Blaine, te tengo que decir algo…"

"Dime" Dijo con la mirada perdida.

"Que no te quiero hacer perder el tiempo y que si ves que no hay solución para lo mío lo dejes, seguro que tienes mil cosas más que hacer, como deberes, Brittany, tus cosas…, no sé. No te quiero hacer perder el tiempo"

"¡Pero si aún no hemos empezado! Relájate Sammy" Me puso la mano en el hombro "¿Te puedo llamar así no? Ahora que vamos a ser colegas y voy a ser tu 'profesor' creo que hay que tener confianza. Bueno, venga, vamos a empezar" A partir de aquí la conversación no giró en torno a nada más que no fuera las matemáticas hasta que…

"¿Podemos parar un rato?" Preguntó.

"Sí, sí, claro, si quieres ya me voy, no quiero molestar"

"Que no molestas, es solo que voy a bajar para traernos algo de merendar ¿Te apetece?"

"No te puedo decir que no, profe" Reímos. Bajó al primer piso a por algo y yo me quedé examinando la situación tan extraña que para mí aún era estar con Blaine. Cogí mi móvil, porque seguro tenía alguna llamada perdida de Quinn o algún mensaje. Cuando lo vi había tres mensajes nuevos: 'Sam, estás bien?', 'Perfecto, acabas de desperdiciar la única tarde que tenemos juntos' y 'Al menos dígnate a llamar cuando veas estos mensajes' Ahora tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y estar lo más atento posible a lo que Blaine me explicaba, aun así noté en su cara una expresión de preocupación durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Blaine llegó y trajo en una bandeja Doritos… ¡Doritos! y bebidas para los dos.

"¡Díos! Me encantan los Doritos"

"Brittany me lo mencionó y… qué bien que te gusten, ahora podemos parar un rato y hablar, si quieres" Dijo amablemente mientras se volvía a colocar a mi lado.

"Por supuesto" Dije mientras me llevaba la pajita del zumo que había traído a la boca. La única luz que alumbraba la habitación era la de sus lámparas (porque tenía la ventana cerrada y la persiana bajada). Me daba la sensación de que ya podían ser las 7 de la mañana o las 12 de la noche y no me enteraría, era como si el tiempo en esa habitación se resumiera en saber que había alguien cuando las luces estaban prendidas o nadie cuando estaban apagadas. Todo muy absurdo pero bonito "Pues, vivo cerca de Brit, ya lo sabes, voy a clase con ella. Me gustan los cómics y pelis de superhéroes, La guerra de las galaxias, me he visto todas, Avatar. También veo series y cosas en la tele o en el ordenador, me encanta la música, sobre todo la country, mi familia es de Kentucky y allí me criaron así… no sé que más decirte, bueno, me gusta el deporte"

"Kurt dice que te tiñes el pelo" Rió "Mercedes y Rachel le han enseñado fotos tuyas y dice eso ¿es verdad?" Preguntó muy juguetón y sonriente. Yo asentí con la cabeza y miré hacia los Doritos. "No pasa nada, mira, a mí no me gustan mis rizos, soy como Medusa cuando no llevo gel en la cabeza y estoy espantoso. Creo que todos nos merecemos tener algún complejo u otro, nos hace más humanos ¿No crees?" Dijo mientras abría la bolsa y esparcía el snack en un bol.

"Sí, qué ojo. Nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora ¿Qué tal con Kurt en Dalton? No conozco a Kurt en persona todavía pero solo oigo cosas buenas de él en el coro…"

"Sí, pero antes déjame a mí: A mí me gusta casi todo lo que tú me has dicho…" ¡EN SERIO! "Excepto que no he visto Avatar" Me llevé una a la cabeza y con otra cogía trozos del bol "También me gusta Harry Potter, me he leído los libros y me he visto las pelis como unas seis veces cada una, soy un poco friki con estas cosas pero creo que no soy el único ¿No?" Levanté los hombros.

"El mundo está lleno de frikis solo que los que tienen coraje lo reconocen" Dije sonriendo.

"Cuánta razón Sam. Respondiendo a lo de Kurt, está encajando muy bien con los Warbles, lo veo más cómodo ahora llevando la chaqueta que al principio y me estoy acercando mucho a él" Notaba ¿ternura? en la voz de Blaine mientras hablaba de Kurt. Tomó un poco de zumo de su vaso. Yo solo le miraba, de repente alzó la cabeza "Con respecto a lo del otro día…" Se refería al día de la sorpresa "No era mi intención irme tan bruscamente pero lo de Brittany fue el colmo, no tenía que haberlo pagado contigo"

"¿Qué os pasó?" Blaine me empezó a contar que Brit se había distanciado de él y que últimamente pasaba más tiempo con sus amigas, para ser más exactos Santana, y que parecía como si ya no le importase. Me contó que al principio de la relación todo estaba muy bien y que Brit le parecía una persona muy curiosa y especial. Yo le comenté todo lo que sabía, pero no mencioné nada sobre el comentario de Quinn sobre una posible ruptura con él. Blaine me comentó que parecía que Brit se había cansado de él y pensaba que en cualquier momento le dejaría. Me daba pena porque a lo mejor llevaban solo un mes y ya iban a cortan. Yo le empecé a hablar de Quinn, de nosotros, de cómo a veces peleamos por tonterías pero que es genial tener al lado a alguien que te apoye y entienda. Después de merendar seguimos con las mates y hasta parecían fáciles. Cuando ya eran más o menos la media me estaba despidiendo de él.

"Muchas gracias Blaine, por esta tarde, por la ayuda, la merienda y todo" Dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

"De nada, ya sabes lo que dicen: Enseñar es como volver a aprender. Me ha refrescado la memoria y me suele venir bien" Vi que Blaine cerraba la puerta de casa con él fuera.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" Reflexioné "Lo siento, no tiene por qué importarme"

"Tranquilo, me vuelvo a Dalton. Allí compartimos habitaciones y nos dejan salir por la tarde cuando no hay clase o no hay ensayo de los Warbles" Movía la cabeza y le miraba.

"¿Sabes que la semana que viene hay un partido en el McKinley? Te puedes venir si quieres" Dije mientras avanzamos por el camino de su jardín delantero hacia la acera.

"Sí, voy a ir con Kurt y creo que con sus padres, él me invitó, no fue Brit…"

"Es que a lo mejor ella no va, por cosas que tienen que ver con el Campeonato y un cañón y más movidas"

"¡Ves, eso es a lo que me refería! Ya no hablamos… siento que la pierdo por momentos. Oye, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, porque sé que ella es tu amiga y la amiga de tu novia"

"Te entiendo, yo también soy un chico y sé como pueden llegar a ser ellas" Su coche estaba aparcado delante de casa y lo abrió.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? No es una molestia ni nada"

"No, muchas gracias, ya has hecho hoy suficiente por mí, en serio"

"Ya iremos hablando, adiós" Le dije adiós y se metió en el coche. Seguí caminando mientras oía el motor del vehículo ponerse en marcha, veía que la luz del coche se acercaba poco a poco, de repente paró al lado de mí y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla "Se me olvidó decirte Sam que si algún día no estoy disponible y no podemos quedar hay una biblioteca que está muy bien, te va ayudar a pensar con tranquilidad, yo suelo ir cuando estoy en época de exámenes, a lo mejor te suena… Nos vemos cuídate" LoL.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba exhausto y no cené, les dije a mis padres que tenía mucho sueño y que el día había sido largo, en parte era verdad pero lo que más preocupado me tenía era el comentario de Blaine. Sí me había reconocido, y había tonteado con él y estaba muy tranquilo. Aunque claro a lo mejor para él no era tontear, a veces la gente ve cosas donde realmente no hay casi nada o nada en absoluto. Posiblemente fuera lo que pasase, Blaine había reconocido a uno de las muchas personas con las que tenía contacto visual, pero… ¿por qué no mencionó nada antes? ¿Le daba vergüenza o, por lo contrario, le restaba importancia? El día que parecía ser una semana llegaba a su conclusión cuando me puse mi pijama (que por las noches hacía frío) y me ponía contar ovejitas.

No había visto a Quinn durante todo el día. Durante ese tiempo no se me ocurrió decirle nada más que la verdad, que no pude ir porque tenía que estudiar. Se iba a enfadar conmigo y por eso, a lo mejor, estaba evitándome en el instituto. Después del almuerzo me dirigía a mi taquilla cuando entre el bullicio escuché la voz de Finn y Quinn.

"Los animadores no te convierten en guay"

"Eres un ingenuo, aquí importan las etiquetas"

"¡Vaya, te juro que nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde!" Ya me estaba acercando cuando oí decirle esto.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Pregunté desafiante.

"Los animadores han dejado el club" ¡Finn Hudson es el ser más idiota que conozco!

"¿Y por qué le gritas a mi novia?" La gente empezaba a mirar.

"Soy el jefe de este equipo"

"Tal vez sea hora de hacer cambios"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Esto está interesante" Dijo Quinn mirándonos.

"Puede que todo el mundo nos odie porque necesitemos otro líder, chaval. Reconócelo, has tenido un pie en cada lado y no has sido capaz de juntarnos. Tal vez otro pueda hacerlo" Dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

"¿Estás hablando de ti?"

"Así es" Por su puesto ¿Quién sino? Finn había demostrado ser un inútil.

"Pues deberíamos zanjarlo ahora" Empezamos a empujarnos y mientras más gente miraba llegó el señor Schue y nos separó. Yo no odiaba a Finn pero ahora empezaba a hacerlo, cada vez me caía peor. Es tan grande y parece tan tonto yendo siempre de tío guay que intenta ligárselas a todas, pero eso no funciona con Quinn. Cada uno se fue por su lado del pasillo, un momento más tarde tenía a Quinn detrás de mí.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" Dijo mientras abría mi taquilla y me quitaba mi letterman.

"Te estaba defendiendo Quinn, no sé si oíste lo que te llamó… ¿De verdad renuncias al Glee Club?" Dije todavía enfadado.

"No cambies de tema, yo me las sé arreglar sola, además me voy acostumbrado a valerme sin ti ¿dónde estabas ayer?" Cerré con mucha fuerza la taquilla que algunos voltearon la cabeza al oír el ruido.

"Te dije que había quedado para estudiar con Blai…" Dije con la cabeza gacha pero intentando mirar a Quinn.

"Sam" Me tomó de la barbilla "Sí, pero tú mismo dijiste que vendrías a mi casa. Yo estoy en esto y si tú no lo estás… no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con niños" Sonó la campana y Quinn se fue.

En la tarde tras la prueba de maquillaje y nuestro ensayo de She's not there los del equipo de Hockey nos tiraron unos granizados, iban de chulos y aunque algunos de nosotros ya sabía lo que era que te tirasen uno, los demás del equipo no. Los ojos ardían y te quemaba la piel si te entraba al cuerpo. Después de intentar limpiarse estaban cabreadísimos. Ellos se quejaron a la entrenadora pero ella no desistió: Había que actuar en el intermedio, porque definitivamente las animadoras (hasta las del coro) no iban a estar. Los del equipo habían decidido rendirse. Se iban. Ahora solo éramos cinco chicos y uno de ellos en silla de ruedas. Desastre.

Por la noche fui al centro comercial a dar una vuelta, me gustaba ver cómo la luz de la luna entraba por los cristales de la instalación aunque luego no se viera nada por la contaminación lumínica. Iba comiendo un helado. No había vuelto a hablar con Quinn y tampoco tenía a Brittany a mano para hablar, porque estaría practicando para su campeonato. La situación era que nosotros ya no podríamos participar porque solo éramos 5 y todo el esfuerzo y la práctica se había ido a la basura. Mientras intentaba evadirme de la realidad entre la multitud de gente que todavía estaba por ahí vi a un chico en la salida del cine que había en la planta, con una chaqueta como la de Blaine, no era Blaine, era muy pálido y tenía el pelo… raro. ¡Era Kurt! Le había reconocido por fotos que había visto de él en el coro. Me acerqué poco a poco hacia él y él que estaba de pie empezó a ver a sus costados, a lo mejor le estaba asustando.

"Hola… ¿Eres Kurt no?" Asintió. El chico tenía la cara muy blanca y unos ojos muy azules. "¿Sabes quién soy?" Asintió otra vez "Puedes hablar si quieres, soy Sam Evans y estoy en New Directions, soy quien te sustituye" Reí y le guiñé un ojo.

"Me suena tu cara, sabía que ese pelo no era natural…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. ¿Y qué quieres? Vienes a por consejos para que Finn no te pise mientras bailáis o qué"

"Mmm, pues no, me he acercado para conocerte formalmente, he oído mucho sobre ti"

"La mayoría, seguro, serían cosas malas"

"Que va hombre, los del club solo hablan bien de ti. Sé que el año pasado fue difícil para ti pero ahora que estás en Dalton seguro todo va mejor…"

"Que sepas que aunque seamos coros rivales me estás cayendo bien" Kurt y yo seguimos hablando, nos sentamos en una cafetería que había al lado. Me contó lo mucho que echaba de menos a todos, las locuras que habían hecho todos juntos y que el club era una familia (y que yo ahora formaba parte de ella) Cuando me empezó a hablar de Dalton y sobre todo de Blaine noté algo en su voz que me dejó intranquilo. Habló sobre un número que estaban preparando y el que habían ensayado 'Bills, Bills, Bills'

"Blaine y los Warbles son geniales, me gustaría cantar un poco más pero sé que lo del 'solo masculino' les gusta a los jueces y eso seguro nos hace ganar las Regionales, os vamos a aplastar, Blaine lo va a hacer de miedo…" Suspiró "seguro" Vale. A Kurt le gusta Blaine "¿Qué tal van las cosas con Quinn?" Dijo para cambiar de tema. Yo me había quedado embobado (como siempre) pensando en lo de Kurt. "¿Sam?"

"Bien, estoy bien ¿Sabes que Blaine está con Brittany no?" Dije espontáneamente, para que supiera que Blaine estaba cogido y que no tenía posibilidades con él porque estaba con alguien, Brittany…

"Emmm, sí, claro ¿Por?" Yo no respondía "¿Estás bien Sam?"

"Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, es tarde…" Me levanté y le di la mano a Kurt "Cuídate, nos vemos"

Ese fin de semana se me pasó muy rápido, el sábado se me pasó volando y se resumió en no hacer nada productivo. El domingo tras la sesión con la doctora Bauer mi madre me dijo que yo tenía que ir al supermercado porque la semana que viene vendrían unos amigos de mis padres a cenar, y quería tener todo preparado. Además se sentía mal y tenía dolor de cabeza y por lo menos yo podía ayudar en algo. Mientras estaba en la sección de las chuches me encontré con Quinn. No sé como empezamos a hablar de qué hacíamos los dos en esa sección, yo dije que porque iba a aprovechar que mi madre me había dado dinero y comprarme unos regalices y ella dijo que le gustaba comer gominolas cuando estaba triste… había hecho que Quinn estuviera triste. Después de acompañarla por todo el super, pagar y acompañarla a casa: arreglamos lo nuestro y le di mi palabra de no volver a engañarla, ella prometió lo mismo. Cuando llegué a casa dejé la compra en la encimera de la cocina y subí a mi habitación a terminar mis deberes y a comer regaliz.

El lunes fue un día penoso, no había glee club ni entrenamiento de fútbol pero aun así los que estábamos, es decir solo los del Glee Club menos las cheerios, estábamos ensayando el baile del mash-up. Las chicas se esforzaban por hacernos ver a los chicos que no estaba todo perdido y que los del equipo volverían. La entrenadora Beiste mantenía su opinión acerca de ellos, no iban a volver a menos que aceptaran la condición de bailar en el intermedio, por eso colgó la hoja de inscripción para el equipo pero nada daba resultado. Mientras, nosotros nos partíamos el culo por hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Sin fuerzas ni ganas de volver al instituto me tuve que levantar de la cama para volver a esa jungla. Lo único bueno fue que me dieron la nota del examen de matemáticas, aprobé con una B- Dos cabezas son mejores que una. Y de momento los del equipo no parecían dar señales de vida por los vestuarios ni en el entrenamiento. Ya en el Glee club después de volver a ensayar la coreografía las chicas nos tenían una sorpresa.

"¿Por qué no dejamos que vuelvan solo para este partido?" Dije como última esperanza de salvar todas las horas de entrenamiento.

"No, tenemos que salir adelante aunque signifique renunciar a jugar" Dijo decisivamente la entrenadora Beiste, el tonto de Finn que estaba detrás de mí dijo algo pero no le estaba prestando atención. Se formó un silencio incómodo en la sala hasta que Rachel se levantó.

"Vamos chicos…" Se puso en frente de todos "Entramos en el equipo"

"Queremos entrar en el equipo y queremos jugar la Final" Dijo Mercedes uniéndose a Rachel junto con las demás chicas. Los chicos no nos los creíamos hasta que enseñaron autorizaciones firmadas por los padres.

"Bienvenidas al equipo" La entrenadora sabía que era la última opción. Las chicas se emocionaron mucho y yo estaba contento. Todos nos levantamos para felicitar a las chicas por haber salvado nuestro campeonato. Después de los abrazos y los aplausos, que eran cosas muy típicas en el glee club, me acerqué a Mercedes y Rachel que estaban hablando:

"Sois geniales chicas. No sabéis cuánto ayudáis al equipo"

"Las chicas solucionamos las cosas muy rápido" Dijo Rachel pasándose las manos por el pelo.

"Bueno, todo el crédito no es nuestro, en realidad, el que vino con esta idea fue Blaine ¿Sabes quién es no?" Preguntó Mercedes gesticulando mucho. Estaba dubitativo pero finalmente contesté.

"Sí, le conozco más o menos, Brit y él son novios y Brit es mi mejor amiga…" Y no sabía si contarles lo demás, ellas me miraban como esperando que dijera algo más "… y empezó a darme clases la semana pasada, se puede decir que es genio ¿no?" Ellas se miraron y se rieron un poco.

"Sí, y Mercedes, no sé si ya lo he dicho" Rachel dio la espalda a los que estaban todavía en las sillas del coro, y con su pequeño cuerpo cerró un círculo compuesto por los tres, me suponía que se iban a poner a cotillear "Creo que a Kurt le gusta Blaine…" Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa de saber que a lo mejor tenía razón "¿Has visto cómo le miraba ayer en la cafetería?" Mercedes empezó a mirarme raro y dijo:

"No te preocupes Sam, Kurt sabe respetar…" No sabía cómo decirlo "a los chicos heteros y lo más probable es que no intente nada, ya aprendió la lección con Finn el año pasado" Rió y dio un golpe a Rachel en la espalda "O sea que no te preocupes por tu amiguito" Se dirigió a Rachel "Sí, me he dado cuenta, pero no sé, parece que a Blaine no le importa" Se dirigió a mí otra vez "A ver, nosotros quedamos ayer en el Lima Bean y, no sé desde cuando, Blaine se le acopla a todos los sitios que va Kurt"

"Creo que es porque Brit le da de lado, bueno, es lo que dice él" Dijo Rachel. Mi mente estaba recibiendo mucha información para un solo momento.

"Chicas, me-me tengo que ir ¿Vale? Que mi madre me estará esperando y tengo muchas cosas que hacer y… eso adiós" Me despedí de ellas muy rápido y de la gente que aún estaba en el coro, las pequeñas divas siguieron conversando del tema por lo que pude ver antes de irme.

Me estaba dando cuenta de que mi atracción por Blaine había crecido… joder... se supone que la única persona en el mundo que me debe gustar es Quinn pero las pocas veces que he estado con Blaine me siento diferente que al estar con Quinn. Pero no puedo estropear lo que tengo con ella porque los dos nos queremos mucho, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí todas estas semanas sin ella. Por eso para mí Blaine tiene que ser como Mercedes o Santana o Brittany, solo somos amigos AMIGOS, y la amistad hay que mantenerla. Una de las pocas cosas que sé sobre la amistad es que a veces los amigos están celosos, y yo estoy celoso. Estoy celoso de Kurt pero… ¡¿Díos mío qué me pasa?! Vale, acabo de admitir que tengo sentimientos hacia Blaine pero los tengo que ocultar porque 1. A él no le gustan los tíos (otro tema de debate) y 2. Sigue con Brit (aunque parece que dentro de nada cortan) Respira Sam, toma aire, piensa… Mira, que te guste un chico (Blaine) no es raro para ti, ya has aceptado que te atraen los chicos pero objetivamente el problema está en que te has enamorado de un tío que te conoce desde hace una semana o así, al que probablemente le gusten las chicas y que tiene novia. El otro problema reside en que tienes noviA, se llama Quinn Fabray, la cual te quiere y soporta, te quiere aunque sabe que eres un friki y un tonto, que tienes pocas luces y que no se entera muy bien de las cosas, se podría decir que hasta tienes un pequeño retraso pero aún así Quinn te quiere y mucho. Y ahora vas a dejar de pensar en Blaine de esa forma, vas a dejar de tener celos de otro chico ¡Porque es un chico¡ ¡Es Kurt! Y si a Blaine tú no le gustas de la forma en que a ti te gustaría, tampoco le gustará Kurt de la misma forma en que a ti te gustaría que tú le gustases. Es un lío. ¿Me entiendes Sam Evans? Olvídate de Blaine, sé su amigo y estate con Quinn, sé su novio.

El miércoles en la comida conseguí hablar con Quinn.

"Se te echa de menos en el club" Dije sentándome junto a ella.

"Lo sé Sam, yo también os echo de menos pero no puedo hacer nada"

"Quinn, yo dije que iba a respetar tu decisión y lo estoy haciendo pero creo que has hecho mal, creo que si realmente te gusta el glee club deberías estar con nosotros ¿Sabes que las chicas se han unido?"

"Sí, lo sé. Lo único que siento es que no voy a ver cómo placan a Rachel" Dijo con cizaña.

"¿Te cae mal? Parece buena chica"

"Una cosa es que lo parezca y otra que lo sea. El año pasado no paró de meterse en… lo que tenía con Finn" Dijo diciéndolo ya por obligación. Yo no quería volver a hablar de eso "Pero olvídate de eso. Si no fuera porque la entrenadora Sylvester nos obliga te aseguro que estaría allí, pero el glee club solo es un complemento, ¿no ves que lo que hace que seamos animadoras es lo que hace que sigamos siendo guays? Me gusta cantar, pero si eso es un impedimento para ser popular… Sam, no quiero hablar de esto otra vez. Ya está, ya no estoy en el Glee Club y a ti te va a ir bien allí, por lo que he visto ya te has hecho amigo de Mike y Puck, y aunque no me guste también de Rachel" No pude convencer a Quinn. Pero tenía razón, no tenía por qué discutir ahora algo que ya era imposible cambiar. Si su novio no podía cambiar eso, nadie podría y menos aún con su campeonato siendo mañana.

Por la noche llegué reventado a casa, entrenamiento de fútbol y el glee club. En fútbol si íbamos a jugar con las chicas teníamos que esforzarnos el doble, aunque Lauren había estado practicando con nosotros también en el campo. Pero el mash up lo clavábamos, nos faltaban algunas voces, pero las pudimos reemplazar. Con la cabeza concentrada en el campeonato se me había olvidado quitar el modo silencio del móvil. Cuando lo hice, vi que tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de Blaine y un mensaje en el que ponía: 'llámame cuando puedas para las clases' Nada más ver el mensaje le llamé.

"Buenas noches… ¿Hola?" Pregunté, ya echado en mi cama.

"Hola Sam ¿Qué tal?"

"Bien, bueno, muy cansado por lo de mañana ¿vas a estar ahí no?"

"Claro, claro. Te llamaba para preguntar sobre las clases, como mañana tienes partido y eso, lo podríamos dejar para el viernes ¿Te parece bien?"

"Perfecto" Hubo un silencio "Que muchas gracias Blaine por todo, incluso llamarme antes y por el mensaje, eres un buen amigo"

"Sí, creo que para eso por lo menos soy bueno" Noté tristeza en su voz.

"¿Qué te pasa?...¿Es por Brittany?"

"Sí Sammy… no sé qué voy a hacer" Awww, ¿por qué me llama Sammy? ¡Me hace daño!

"Blaine, escucha a tu corazón. No soy bueno dando consejos pero… de amor parece que he aprendido algo, actúa según lo que él te dicte y no tiene por qué haber fallos si eres como eres" Qué bonito me había quedado "¿Tú qué quieres hacer?" Oí como Blaine empezaba a llorar…

"Tú- tú no lo entiendes… hay muchas cosas más detrás… no sé que hacer, seguir con Brit o no, no es mi único problema" Dijo entre sollozos, wow, se había abierto completamente.

"Si quieres puedes hablar conmigo ¿lo sabes? Yo- yo también tengo muchos problemas" Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía llorar porque así no ayudaba a Blaine y ahora él necesitaba mi ayuda "Tranquilízate, respira, cuando estés listo yo voy a estar preparado para hablar"

"Oye Sam, tengo que colgarte… Me alegro de haberte conocido… de verdad" Colgó y no me dio tiempo a decirle nada más… Qué fuerte… ¿Qué más le pasaba a Blaine?¿Iba a cortar con Brit o ella con él? ¡Odio esta incertidumbre! Pero lo que más odio es que me contradigo a mí mismo. Cuando no estoy con él me digo que tengo que dejar de pensar en él de esa forma pero cuando hablo con él todo cambia, me siento diferente…

El jueves por la mañana tomé un desayuno de campeones, mi madre me lo había preparado porque no podía ir al partido. En la parada del autobús me encontré con Brit.

"¡Hola Sammy!¿Preparado para este largo día?"

"Creo que sí ¿Y tú qué tal con lo del cañón?"

"Bien creo. Realmente no ¿pero qué puedo hacer?"

"Os hemos echado de menos en los ensayos"

"Lo sé, lo siento mucho pero la entrenadora Sylvester…"

"Lo sé, lo sé pero se me hace raro estar ahí, casi solo en el coro. Me apunté porque tú me lo dijiste y ahora te desapuntas… no pasa nada ¿Solo llevas el uniforme de las animadoras? ¡Hace mucho frío!"Dije mirando sus piernas descubiertas.

Cuando salí al campo ya veía a Blaine, a su lado Kurt, al lado de él su madrastra y a su lado su padre. El partido empezaba, las chicas se habían colocado. Los chicos y Lauren íbamos a por todo. Sacamos y a los pocos segundos mientras Finn corría, me la intentó pasar pero se la llevó uno del otro equipo. Intenté ir a por él pero nada, a los 20 segundos ya nos habían marcado. Las chicas seguían en el suelo, y el público parecía ya triste, los del equipo veían cómo perdíamos pero ahí seguían, se estaban perdiendo la oportunidad de ganar y ser los reyes del instituto. Cuando quedaban 3 minutos para el primer tiempo íbamos 0-17. Todo el esfuerzo a la mierda, estaba realmente cabreado, me encontraba completamente solo aunque estuviera en un campo lleno de gente. Ni Brit ni Quinn estaban allí, solo en las gradas estaba Blaine y estaba completamente seguro de que él me apoyaba. Hubo un susto con Tina que nos hizo reaccionar a todos, estuvo a punto marcar pero se hizo mucho daño por un bruto del otro equipo. Aunque no podíamos echarle en cara nada a nadie porque todos habíamos dejado que las chicas jugaran. Todos fuimos a por ella y Mike estaba muy preocupado. Después de que se levantara y la entrenadora pidiera tiempo vi que Finn, Puck y Rachel hablaban. Finn me llamó y sinceramente no quería seguir pelando con él, tenía la cabeza tan mal que ya no podía más.

"Sam, ven aquí. Necesito que seas el quarterback" Finn se estaba comportando como un verdadero líder, le dije que sí y vi cómo también ordenaba a Puck que consiguiera que los del equipo volvieran. Finn también se iba, Rachel le preguntó que a dónde y dijo "No hay intermedio sin animadores" Fue hacia fuera del campo, hacia el parking, donde se encontraría en ese momento el autobús de la animadora y el cañón listo para ir. Después de que él fuera le seguí, me quedé viendo cómo hablaba con Quinn, Brit y Santana, pude ver cómo Quinn miraba a Finn… Aunque a pesar de todo otra persona que no era su novio le hizo cambiar de opinión, ahora solo tenía que pensar en lo que me había dicho: Ella me quiere y yo a ella… y a Blaine.

Después el señor Schue nos llamó para que rápidamente nos cambiáramos y nos pusiéramos el maquillaje zombie. Ya en el glee club vi a Quinn y Brit, me acerqué a ellas y les di un abrazo, hablamos muy poco porque teníamos que salir. Vi que Puck había convencido a algunos del equipo excepto a Karofsky, entre bastidores había mucho jaleo. Finalmente, mientras las luces se apagaban, los de la banda salían y se colocaban y nosotros de zombies estábamos preparados para darlo todo con el mash up. El humo de las máquinas empezó a salir, estábamos listo y…

"UP WITH THE HEADS…. AND DANCE DANCE 'TILL YOU DEAD" Empezó Santana y el público ya estaba emocionado, yo pensaba que tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible, era mi primera actuación en público con el glee club. La coreografía me salió normalita, no bailo muy bien pero se puede decir que lo hago mejor que Finn. Él también supo comportarse como un verdadero líder y eso lo tenía que reconocer, Karofsky al final se apuntó a bailar, todo el mundo estaba horrorizado por nuestro terrorífico baile (que quiere decir que el público se volvió loco).

Después de los abrazos en el campo y la alegría, teníamos que volver al vestuario para cambiarnos. Había sido como un chute de adrenalina, todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena ¡Estaba contento!¡SÍ! Y Quinn estaba allí, y Brit y Blaine y… me había salido muy bien, nos había salido muy bien. La entrenadora Beiste dijo que nos dejáramos puesto el maquillaje, cualquier ayuda nos vendría bien.

Cuando salimos los del otro equipo fliparon. Nos colocamos y las chicas nos apoyaban a pie de campo. Empezamos a jugar…. ¡Y lo más increíble era que estábamos marcando! Y, hubo un momento en el que miré a las gradas y vi a Blaine, entre lo oscuro que estaba el campo y la gente que había conseguí ver su cara, esos ojos, esa boca, su nariz... Me guiñó un ojo y yo también y estiré el brazo para saludarle. Me subió mucho la moral y ese pequeño gesto de Blaine me sirvió para darme cuenta de… puffff

Momentos después Puck logró pasármela y yo corrí y corrí y marqué por Blaine. Cuando nos quedaban comos unos diez segundos íbamos 21-24, eso era una verdadera remontada. Después de hablar con Finn, todos del equipo nos coordinamos para desconcentrar a los del otro equipo.

"Cerebros, Cerebros, Cerebros, Cerebros" Coreábamos todos, las chicas se unieron, la entrenadora Beiste y el Sr. Schue también, el público y todos decíamos lo mismo. El balón cayó en manos de Finn, yo corría a su lado para protegerle, en menos de unos segundos marcó, y ganamos el partido. El público bajó de las gradas, los demás del equipo entraron al campo, las chicas también y la noche había sido perfecta. Tras unos minutos me acerqué a Quinn y le di un beso, estaba contentísimo y con la energía recargada. Quinn se fue a hablar con Puck y Mike y yo fui con Rachel y Mercedes, entre la gente vi a Blaine y Brit hablar, Kurt se acercaba a nosotros, nos saludamos pero yo seguía con un ojo puesto en Blaine y Brit, vi que se iban detrás de las gradas, Blaine tenía una gesto de preocupación y Brit estaba normal. Mientras Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes seguían hablando les dije que me perdonaran, que iba a hablar con un amigo. Poco a poco me acerqué a la parte trasera de las gradas, vi que Brit y Blaine seguían hablando. Fui corriendo al baño del instituto a lavarme la cara, me quité todo el maquillaje de zombie, me mojé un poco el pelo pero seguía con el uniforme del equipo. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y cuando volví a salir al campo todavía quedaba gente hablando, hablé un poco con los del equipo pero algo que me impedía quedarme quieto cuando sabía que algo pasaba entre Blaine y Brit, volví hacia la parte trasera de las gradas y vi a Blaine sentado en el césped solo y con las manos en la cara. Tomé aire, y me acerqué.

Llegué hacia donde estaba Blaine, sin decir palabra, él se puso de pie. Vi que tenía los ojos un poco llorosos, levantó los hombros y tenía una pequeña y falsa sonrisa en la cara. No dije nada hasta que vi que bajó la cara otra vez "Blaine… creo que me gustas" Dije finalmente.

"¿Qué?" Baje la vista, ahora miraba mi cuerpo todavía con el uniforme y yo estaba temblando. Me quedé en silencio por un momento pero el sonido de una masa de gente hablando aún se percibía.

"Que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti" Alcé la vista esta vez "Y…y… y" Di un paso más y vi que sus perfectos ojos miraban directos a los míos. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía a pesar del frío que hacía esa noche. Bajé la vista otra vez y él hizo el amago de retroceder, alcé la vista, le cogí de la mano derecha y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Besé a Blaine.

* * *

**¡Hola! Hace mucho que no actualizo pero tranquilos/as que en cuenta pueda lo haré, quiero que esto dure mucho y termine bien... o quién sabe.**


	7. Besos

**BESOS**

Besé a Blaine.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó.

"No me podía contener más Blaine... lo siento"

"No... de hecho, está bien. Sam tú me gustas"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, desde que te conocí en casa de Brittany me gustaste, también estoy enamorado de ti" Cuando Blaine se me acercaba para darme otro beso percibí cómo desde su boca se emitían sonidos que no entendía... qué raro...

Era el despertador. Parecía muy perfecto para que fuera verdad, el sueño y el cansancio de esa noche me pasó factura, y así estaba: desconcertado, aunque Blaine debería estarlo más después de que haya sido besado por un desconocido. Lo que pasó en realidad no fue lo de mi sueño sino que después de besarle se quedó mirándome a los ojos y se marchó, yo vi que todavía tenía los ojos brillantes de haber llorado. Fui realmente estúpido por pensar en el simple hecho de que... pufff no... no puede ser ¡Soy el ser más tonto del mundo! ¡Es un hecho!

¿Cómo fue el beso? Fue como si... de repente no fuera yo, como si fuera todo lo contrario a lo que soy, fue algo perfecto, algo delicado, algo normal. Pero todos estos adjetivos no lo serían para Blaine sino para mí, le habré dejado rallado y con miedo a mí o algo así, si cuando digo que la cago, la cago. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, bueno sí, de haber durado tan poco. Besar a Blaine fue como besar a... ¿Dios? no sé cómo explicarlo. El beso en sí fue muy mierdoso, un piquito de dos segundos pero para mí fue algo más... no sé, no se me ocurren adjetivos para describirlo. ¿Te pueden gustar dos personas a la vez? Quiero decir, Quinn es una diosa y me gusta y me encanta aunque a veces sea poco soportable pero cuando estoy con ella siento que no tengo problemas, que todo está bien; Blaine... Blaine ha sido el único, es único... Y cuando estoy con él mi cerebro tiene problemas para pensar correctamente. Me voy a dormir, que hoy ya he hecho mucho.

Durante clase de Historia, que por cierto estaba muy aburrida la clase, porque Brit no había venido (tendría algo que ver con Blaine, lo de ayer no fue normal), saqué el móvil y empecé a mensajear a Blaine.

'Blaine, soy Sam estás ocupado?' ¡Claro que estaba ocupado, estaba en clase!

'Tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer, por favor e sido un idiota y solo qiero arreglar las cosas'

'contestame cuando puedas'

No me respondió a ninguno. Salí de clase un momento para ir al baño y entre los pasillos vi a Quinn, sola, ya llevaba ropa normal, no de calle, había dejado los animadores y Sue Silvester no permitiría que volvieran.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?"

"Eehh, Sam ¿Qué? Hola" Notaba a Quinn rara, pero... todos estábamos raros últimamente, yo acababa de besar a un hetero en el partido de ayer. "Me tengo que ir a clase"

"Venga, ya sé qué te pasa, tienes miedo de no estar con el uniforme ¿a que sí?" Dije mientras Quinn miraba a los lados.

"Sí, Sam, me siento rara ¿tú tampoco tienes clase o qué? ¡Vamos!" Dijo mientras íbamos a nuestras respectivas clases.

En el almuerzo mientras leía un cómic noté cómo crecía mi popularidad, la gente se paraba y me felicitaba pero seguía sentándome solo. Mi móvil vibró mientras seguía leyendo el cómic ¡Nada me dejaba leerlo en paz!

'Ven cuando quieras a casa, ven mañana, yo también quiero hablar contigo'

'Besos. Blaine.'

Sí por favor y muchos, sobre todo de él. ¿Iba con segundas?

Cuando llegué a la puerta de su casa, le mandé un mensaje para que supiera que estaba allí abajo esperando a que me abriera, no quería tocar el timbre y encontrarme a sus padres, simplemente venía a dejar las cosas claras con Blaine, él mismo fue quien abrió la puerta.

"Podías haber tocado, pasa, no hay nadie" Dijo con voz neutra y extendiendo su mano hacia dentro.

"Hola..." Sentía cómo ya me empezaba a poner rojo. Blaine iba con ropa normal , no con el uniforme de los Warblers "¿Estás bien?"

"Eeh... sí ¿Y tú?" Este era el momento más incómodo de mi vida, incluso más que la vez que mi madre me pilló exprimiendo limón en el pelo para mantener el color. "Blaine, no puedo esperar a que..."

"Sam, tranquilo, tenemos todo el día para hablar de lo que quieras y lo que sea, de hecho, yo también quiero hablar contigo" Ya podía ir borrando a Blaine de mi lista de contactos porque notaba en su voz que a lo mejor hoy era el último día que le veía. Blaine me dijo que subiéramos a su habitación y así lo hicimos. Su cuarto estaba realmente impecable. Estaba a punto de recibir un bronca de Blaine por haberle besado ¿en qué mundo suena bien eso? Aunque me lo merezco por hacer cosas que no debo, cosas fuera de lugar pero cosas reales.

Ahora era mi turno, en cuanto Blaine se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, yo enfrente de él, tapándole la luz que entraba desde su ventana en la habitación sin iluminación artificial. Empecé a hablar tartamudeando y con poca claridad, estaba balbuceando las palabras en vez de pronunciarlas "Blaine lo siento mucho, lo de ese día fue el mayor " y mejor "error que he cometido en mi vida, no tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso y tú par..."

"¿Realmente tenías ganas de hacer eso?" Sí y muchas.

"Creo que me dejé llevar por la euforia de la victoria y las hormonas. No se lo puedes decir a nadie por favor, por favor."

"No sabía que eras... eso"¿Gay? Yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que soy "¿Te das cuenta de que has engañado a Quinn?¿Lo sabe Brittany?" Wow... menudas hostias me estaba soltando.

"Sí, sí y lo siento, Quinn es una chica estupenda pero... ese beso fue algo real para mí" A lo mejor ese comentario sobraba si quería seguir estando en casa de Blaine pero era lo que sentía. Blaine de repente se cubrió la cara, se empezó a pasar las manos por la cara y veía que se ponía cada vez un poquito más rojo "Blaine, de veras lo siento" Empezaba a emitir sonido con la boca y, díos mío, no sabía que había cruzado la línea "Blaine, joder, de verdad, perdón no sabía que..." Blaine estaba empezando a llorar y a mí también me entraron ganas pero no podía llorar ahora, ahora Blaine necesita un hombro donde llorar. "Te puedo hacer una pregunta..." Tenía que arriesgarme, era todo o nada "¿Te gustó el beso?" Blaine no se pudo contener más y seguía llorando.

"Sam... mira..." Blaine levantó la cara empapada de lágrimas.

"Lo siento Blaine, en serio"

"Sam, lo que estoy intentando explicarte es que... díos, que yo soy gay, y que sí tu beso me gustó, estoy hecho un lío, no sé qué pensar" Blaine me recuerda a mí ahora mismo... ESPERA ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?¿ACABA DE DECIR QUE...? "Creo que te mereces una explicación al menos"

"Blaine, si no quieres hablar de esto yo lo voy a entender" ¡ME MORÍA POR SABER QUÉ PASABA!

"Vale, siéntate" Me senté en su cama mientras él empezaba a dar vueltas por toda su habitación. La luz ya le daba en la cara a Blaine y ahora más que nunca veía cómo era. "Esto es muy incómodo"

"Blaine si no quieres no..."

"Mis padres tienen algo que ver en esto pero ten claro que todo lo que he hecho es por voluntad propia" Ahora sí que me estaba empezando a asustar, nunca había visto a Blaine tan vulnerable como ahora, no se parecía ni de lejos al novio de Brittany con el que me encontré la primera vez "Empecé a salir con Brittany porque pensé que así... que así me aclararía por fin pero no ha dado resultados, yo, yo sigo igual y no sé qué hacer contigo... mis padres...Kurt.." ¿Kurt? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kurt con esto? "Desde que le conozco... y ahora tú"

"Blaine, yo puedo ser de mucha ayuda pero si para empezar no te entiendo voy a tener problemas para darte un consejo, una solución... venga, somos amigos" ¿No?

"Los amigos no besan a traición a los amigos... como sea. Brittany me ha ayudado mucho a aclararme"

"Eso ya lo has dicho" Dije mirándolo a los ojos, aún no creía lo que oía. Conseguí sacarle una sonrisa. Estábamos a la misma distancia y podía ver claramente los perfectos ojos Blaine.

"Sam... esto es difícil, hubo un baile en mi antiguo instituto, el de Sadie Hawkins" Me habían invitado "me pegaron porque fui con un amigo, la gente empezaba a olerse algo entre nosotros, no éramos novios ni nada por el estilo pero me gustaba... me gustaba estar cerca de alguien como yo, me sentía bien. Mis padres se enteraron, yo no les había dicho nada hasta que tuve que explicarles por qué tenía moretones en el cuerpo, ninguno en la cara o los brazos... se enfadaron mucho por eso y por lo que les dije, desde ahí hablo poco con ellos, al menos mi madre me dirige la palabra, mi padre dijo que era una vergüenza, y en cierto punto le creí, creí que todo esto" Se señalaba a sí mismo "era malo y Brittany estaba disponible y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, pero ya ves" Rió enfadado "no ha servido de nada, la he dejado porque no me gustaba, ella no me hacía caso y para ser sinceros yo a ella tampoco" miraba a Blaine a los ojos pero él los tenía perdidos por su habitación "después vino Kurt... creo, creo que me gusta," Bien... NO "Y creo que yo también le gusto pero" me miró directamente a los ojos, mi gesto probablemente era de preocupación "¿Yo te gusto?" La pregunta del millón, aparté la mirada "¿Yo te gusto Sam? No creí ni de lejos que a ti también te fuera..."

"Blaine para, yo no soy como tú, a mí me gustan las chicas pero..." Blaine era gay pero yo no.

"Pero hace unos días me besaste y dijiste que te estabas enamorando de mí..." Dijo Blaine desafiante.

"Vale. Blaine. Sí... a eso... sí." Era la situación más extraña de mi vida.

"¿Quieres tener algo conmigo?" Preguntó mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Yo resoplé... porque sí que quería algo con Blaine pero yo estaba con Quinn... él acababa de cortar con Brittany, mi mejor amiga... yo era hetero ante los ojos del mundo, etc., etc. "Aunque la respuesta sea que sí, tendría que decir que no" ¿No?¿cómo?

"¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto?" Pregunté intentando defenderme un poco, aunque intentando dar a parecer que no me importaba mucho lo que Blaine decía...

"No es eso, eres muy guapo, gracioso y realmente atractivo pero... esto es muy complicado... no puedo estar contigo no porque no me gustes sino... yo tampoco sé por qué..." Dijo más preocupado aún.

"Mira, Blaine, yo te entiendo, todo esto sería un vuelco de 360 si empezamos algo, cosa que tú no quieres, yo tampoco me vería capaz de ¿pedirte salir? O algo así, no sé, no estaría bien con todos tus problemas y por lo de Brit"

"Tienes razón. De verdad me ha gustado hablar contigo pero ahora tengo que hacer cosas y tal" Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"Oh sí, sí claro, yo también tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero molestar"

"Supongo que ya nos veremos ¿No? Uno nunca sabe qué es lo que puede pasar "

"Sí, cualquier cosa puede pasar..."

En mi corazón había más confusión aún ¿Yo no le gustaba?... soy patético... ¿A Blaine le gustaba los chicos? WOW. Eso sí que era una sorpresa, quiero decir, todo este tiempo él... wow, no puedo ni pensarlo... si a mí me hubiera pasado lo que a él no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado, sus padres también le han dado de lado, los míos lo hicieron pero ahora estamos bien porque se creen otras cosas pero ... no quiero darle más vueltas ¿Es San Valentín no? Pues hagamos canciones de amor, aunque sean las más tontas del mundo. ¿Quién será mi compañero/a en mi dueto? De momento Quinn que por lo menos a ella le gusto ¡NO LE GUSTO A BLAINE! ¿Qué sentido tiene todo ahora? No le puedo despreciar por no sentir lo mismo que yo ¿pero yo qué siento?¿Ese beso fue de verdad?¿Me gusta Blaine de verdad? Como dije, tendría que haber nacido asexual. ¿Y QUE A BLAINE LE GUSTABA KURT? WTF... En serio, ahora solo quiero dormir.

Son las 4 de la mañana y no me entra el sueño, he estado llorando como dos horas seguidas, tirado en mi cama, muerto del asco... Sí, sí que me gusta Blaine... cómo no me iba a gustar... joder... pero él no me quiere, el quiere a otro, o eso piensa, ni él sabe lo que quiere, yo sí sé lo quiero y le quiero a él, quiero que esté conmigo, quiero que me acaricie y bese. Quiero sentirme suyo, quiero llorar con él, quiero abrazarle, quiero que diga que esto está bien, quiero que diga que me ama...

Después de hacer unos ejercicios con Bauer el domingo, Brit vino a mi casa, mi madre habría abierto la puerta porque Brittany apareció en mi habitación sin previo aviso.

"Hola Sammy" Seguía siendo Brittany pero más decaída aún, no me dio tiempo ni a contestarle "Blaine ha cortado conmigo" Yo estaba en mi cama haciendo deberes, aparté los libros y Brittany se sentó junto a mí, yo le abracé intentando ser lo más reconfortante posible para ella.

"Brittany a veces... todo esto es así, nadie controla nada..." Dije intentando sonar lo más amigable posible.

"Es que yo pensaba que a Blaine le gustaba, que estaríamos juntos... Estoy triste y necesito un amigo" Bueno, las decepciones son dobles para los rubios. Hablé con Brittany casi toda la tarde, creo que después de eso ella se sentía mejor y yo también. Con esto me refiero a que no voy a llegar yo y besar el santo con Blaine, esto quiere decir, que las cosas no serían muy fáciles si Blaine después de todo este enredo quisiese algo nuevo, algo conmigo.

Mientras estábamos ya en el instituto me ensimismé mientras iba de camino a mi próxima clase. Todavía no me creo que a Blaine le guste Kurt... no sé, Kurt es guapo y eso, pero no se compara a mí, no sé... De repente entre el pasillo veo a Quinn acercándose a mí.

"Somos campeones Sam, ahora la gente nos respetará más" Dijo ya no más vestida como animadora "A pesar de esto" Dijo señalándose a sí misma.

"Pues yo creo que esta Quinn Fabray me gusta más ¿sabes? Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto" O no... pero yo ahora estaba con Quinn y tenía que estar con ella, la envolví entre mis brazos.

"¿Qué te pasa Sam?" Dijo mientras nos abrazábamos, o más bien yo le abrazaba.

"Quinn, no quiero que me dejes" Le dije en el oído. "Sé que no soy el perfecto, ni soy Finn, ni Puck ni nadie pero..." Dije alejándome un poco para verle a la cara mientras se lo decía.

"Yoyo no te voy a dejar, tú eres Sam y... yo también te quiero, si era eso lo que me querías decir" Un peso fuera de los hombros. Es muy extraño, es como si cuando estuviera con Quinn en el instituto solo la quisiese a ella pero luego llega Blaine y lo estropea todo. Seguimos hablando mientras estábamos en el pasillo y notaba que cuando hablábamos Quinn miraba por encima de mi hombro, como si mirara a otro... me volteé un momento y vi la cara de bebé con gases de Finn, a lo mejor...pero... bah, son tonterías mías.

Brittany había vuelto a clase pero seguía muy deprimida, no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella, tampoco sabía qué decirle. Antes de salir de clase, nos llegó un mensaje del Sr. Schue a los móviles, los miembros del glee club hoy tendríamos un pequeño ensayo porque la semana que viene faltaría algunos días.

"Se acerca San Valentín así que como tarea para esta semana quiero que escojáis una pareja para que le cantéis..." Mi pareja definitivamente iba a ser Quinn, compartimos unas miradas "Buscad una canción que transmita lo que el amor significa para vosotros" ¿El amor? ¿En serio? Bueno al menos tengo a Quinn, el amor puede ser bonito y tierno no como con Blaine, o mejor dicho con mis ilusiones sobre Blaine. De repente Finn se levantó y empezó a hablar, no estaba prestando mucha atención porque mi cerebro no podía a estar a todo pero me enteré de algo.

"...Como deportista famoso ayudaré en algo benéfico: vosotros" What? "Voy a montar un puesto de a dólar el beso y donar la recaudación al glee club para ayudar..." Lo que Finn quería era ponerse morado con las tías del instituto, bueno, bien por él, a mí me da igual. Entre comentarios y comentarios saltó Santana, que estaba realmente guapa vestida así, con una de sus frases lapidarias.

"Yo he besado a Finn y lo cierto es que no vale un dólar pero pagaría cien por menearle las tetas" Ese fue muy bueno, la verdad. Finn le preguntó si no se cansaba de meterse con los demás a lo que respondió que no. Finn le dijo que no dejaba de entrometerse en la vida de todo el mundo (Lo cual no sabía que podía a llegar a ser tan cierto como luego descubriría) Quinn también dijo algo acerca de lo de Finn. Rachel, que quería defender a Finn como sea no se puedo contener.

"La verdad es que criticas pero tú no lo aceptas…" Tenía razón "Tú solo trabajarás haciendo striptease" WoW, esa fue dura, Santana salió de la sala de ensayo enfadada. Esto era un día normal en el Glee Club.

Por la tarde fui a casa de Brit para ver cómo estaba. La encontré en su habitación, tirada en su cama con Lord Tubbington al lado.

"Hola… ¿Lod Tubbington me dejas hablar con Brittany?" Le dije desde la puerta.

"Lord Tubbington no te entiende, es un gato" Algo estaba mal "Pasa" Dijo mientras dejaba al minino en la cama. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Estás bien?" No sé por qué preguntaba eso cuando conocía la respuesta, pero los amigos hacen eso.

"Sammy, no sé qué me pasa" Y así empezó la sesión de llanto de Brit, parecía que nunca iba a parar… como en serio, no paraba, era de noche y seguía, Lord Tubbington empezó a hacer cosas de gatos por la habitación y yo flipaba, me dolía el hombro de tener a Brit, al final tuve que decirle que me tenía que ir, la dejé en su habitación y ya había parado de llorar. Era una auténtica pena… yo también tuve ganas de llorar al principio pero se me pasaron después de oír las penas de mi amigas por casi tres horas.

Al volver a casa tenía un mensaje de Puckerman, quería que le ayudásemos en los coros de una canción que le preparaba a Sizes, el amor te elige a ti, tú no al amor al parecer.

Durante la actuación de Puck bailé con Quinn, hacia bastantes días que no me lo pasaba tan bien con ella. Esto parecía que tomaba buen camino. Pero como en mi vida nada es lo que parece... ¡Vi que Quinn no besaba a Finn en el puesto que había montado! Les había visto las caras y sabía cuándo Quinn quería flirtear y lo estaba haciendo, pero no había besado a Finn, debería ser algo bueno... ¡pero no! (No lo digo porque hace unos días yo haya besado a Blaine o algo así) sino porque significa que si le besaba sentiría... chispas... fuegos artificiales otra vez mientras estuviera con él y no podía permitir eso. Tenían que besarse.

Pero ahora no podía pensar más en eso... díos, soy todo un hipócrita... en serio ¿cómo es posible que esté tan celoso cuando Quinn no ha hecho nada? Pero aún así... pero aún así yo sí que besé a alguien, un chico. ¿Qué diría Quinn?

Le estaba buscando un regalo por San Valentín y tampoco es que tuviese mucho dinero, por eso, lo mejor es hacer algo casero o algo que ya tienes por casa y no utilizas... ¿y qué es lo que menos utilizas cuando tienes Internet? Los CD's... Buscando y buscando entre mis CD's y los de mi familia, había mucha música country como de Loretta Lynn o Jim Reeves, había pop desde Jaime Foxx o Jason Mraz... ¡Claro Jason Mraz! Ya tenía regalo pero aún me faltaba hablar con Quinn.

"Os he visto, teníais las caras pegadas la una a la otra a distancia de beso..." Ella parecía no hacerme caso, buscaba discos o algo así. Seguimos hablando y ella se defendía, y yo seguía "Claro, algo huele mal... Todos creen que soy bobo" A lo que respondió dubitativamente "Pero no lo soy en lo que respecta a ti. Vas de tranquila pero eres ambiciosa, te gusta estar por encima y crees que estar con el quarterback Finn te subirá a la cima lleves el uniforme de los animadores o no. No soy ningún bobo"

"Vale, después del ensayo le daré un beso" Dijo decisiva y al parecer enfadada saliendo de la biblioteca ¿Me había pasado?

Después de la actuación de Mike Chang de P.Y.T para Tina en el glee club estaba dispuesto a saber qué pasaba entre Quinn y Finn. Llegué para ver cómo se besaban, sus labios estuvieron juntos como por unos 4 segundos... más tiempo de lo que mi beso con Blaine había durado. Al final se apartaron el uno del otro y veía sus caras, estaban como en trance o algo así.

"¿Satisfecho?" Preguntó Quinn al volver a la normalidad.

"Sí vamos" la cogí de la mano "Ayer estuve ojeando discos en casa... y creo que alguno te gustará, te lo voy..."

"Espera, me he dejado el bolso" Dijo mientras soltaba la mía y se acercaba al puesto de Finn. Quinn volvió con su bolso y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Por la tarde me llegó un mensaje de Blaine: '¿Vas a venir a mi casa mañana? Para estudiar, nos vemos' Le contesté al mensaje y le dije que sí. O sea que pasaría la tarde de San Valentín estudiando con Blaine... interesante.

Hoy era San Valentín, le regalé el CD a Quinn y ella me dijo que me daría el mío el sábado, lo que quiere decir que no me había comprado nada, pero bueno... Mientras esperábamos al Sr. Schue todas las parejas de Glee Club estábamos dándonos cariño, todos menos Santana y Brittany... y Rachel y Mercedes y Artie, etc. , por lo que vi. Quinn me susurraba al oído y me sentía bien... un momento... me sentía bien... porque ya no me sentía culpable, yo había besado a Blaine y Quinn a Finn, se supone que tendríamos que estar en paz. Realmente, yo había empujado a Quinn a besar a Finn para calmar mis ansias... ¿era un hipócrita? Un poco... pero ahora me tengo que centrar en Quinn.

Y qué mejor para centrarme que estar junto a Blaine, estábamos con matemáticas otra vez, es lo que peor llevaba y Blaine sabía mucho sobre números y fórmulas y todo eso. Paramos un momento.

"Los Warblers vamos a dar una actuación este sábado en el Breadstix" Dijo, aclarándose la voz "Deberías venir, el tema de la fiesta va muy bien conmigo y no sé si contigo" Le lancé una mirada "Va sobre solteros... y yo estoy soltero y no sé si tú..."

"Yo tengo novia" Le corté rápidamente "Iré con Quinn, Rachel ya me dijo lo de la fiesta, en la que también estará, me supongo, Kurt" Dije con un tono del que yo mismo me sorprendí. Hubo un silencio durante un rato.

Lo que en esos momentos no sabía es que en el auditorio Quinn y Finn hablaban:

"Sabes por qué me dolió tanto que me engañarais? Porque no me queríais, al menos no tanto como para no hacerme daño. Así son los engaños, cuando quieres a otra persona intentas que esté bien"

"Quiero a Sam"

"No le quieres, si no no hubieras venido"

"Vale, creo que le quiero, pero pase lo que pase entre nosotros, no voy a cortar con él hasta que no esté segura de lo que siento"

"Vale"

"¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?"

"Al final,hay que elegir"

"Todavía no..." Y Finn y Quinn se besaron.

"¿Quieres que volvamos a las mates?" Dijo Blaine intentando sonar apacible.

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que no. Me tengo que ir a casa" Me levanté de su escritorio, cogí mi mochila que estaba en su cama y me despedí de él con un gesto, él no dijo nada y parecía pensativo. Salí a la calle oscura solo alumbrada por farolas y las ventanas de las casas, me puse mi chaqueta, encendí mi mp3 y fui camino a casa.

¿Por qué me comporto así? A veces estoy frío con Quinn y caliente con Blaine, otras al revés y así sucesivamente... no sé qué ronda por mi cabeza. Al parecer la gente tiene razón al pensar que soy un bobo.

La mononucleosis se apoderó del Glee Club en un día. Finn y Quinn no paraban de quejarse, antes y después de que Tina haya protagonizado uno de los momentos más incómodos tras llorar por Mike.

"Qué mal, ya lo sé, garganta irritada, ganglios inflamados y febriles, creo que tenéis mononucleosis, más conocida como la enfermedad del beso ¿Sabéis qué ayuda a propagarla? ¡Los besos!" Dijo mientras mirabas las ojeras y caras de malestar de Finn y Quinn.

"Yo vi cómo se besaban, solo fue un pico" Dije defendiendo a Quinn y a mí, porque me estaba llamando cornudo por toda la cara y a mi novia traidora.

"Podemos dejar de hablar de besos y nos dejáis ir a la enfermería" WoW. Finn y Quinn se habían besado... no no puede ser, Quinn nunca haría eso. Sé que había engañado a Finn con Puck pero ella no haría eso. La mononucleosis también se puede coger por compartir cubiertos o bebidas... wow. Después de que ellos se fueran todo el mundo intentaba no mirarme.

"Sr. Schue yo tengo la canción perfecta para la ocasión." Dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Sé que a veces no queremos enfrentar los cosas como son y tenemos miedo de qué dirán" Dijo mirándome por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos en el coro hoy. "Pero hay que ser fuertes porque valemos la pena" La banda empezó a tocar Firework de Katty Perry.

Había quedado con Quinn para ir al Breadstix y así celebrar un poco San Valentín pero hablé con su madre por teléfono y se sentía muy mal como para salir de casa. Tendría que darle tiempo...

Cuando llegué a Breadstix tenía mucha hambre y solo quería no pensar en el rollito que se traían Quinn y Finn... me pone de los nervios y me da asco pensar que Quinn me ha podido engañar con ese gilipollas. Pero no puede ser. La parte buena de esto es que los Warblers actuaban en el local... cogí la mesa más cercana a la salida y me senté solo viendo cómo llegaban mis demás compañeros a sus sitios, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Rachel, Santana... Mientras todos se estaban preparando vi que Kurt se acercaba a mí . Le sentaba muy bien la blazer de los Warblers.

"Hola Sam ¿Qué tal estás?"¿Listo para que os dejemos alucinados?" Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, estaba realmente animado.

"Sí, claro, por supuesto. Es la primera vez que os veo actuar pero seguro que lo hacéis genial " Respondí a mi 'rival' intentando sonar amigable. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"Voy a hablar con Rachel y los chicos. Nos vemos" Dijo mientras me dejaba solo.

Cuando estaba todo listo Kurt se puso el micrófono "¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!" ... "Si sois solteros con esperanza o estáis enamorados y habéis venido porque os he obligado a que me apoyarais: Relajaos y disfrutad. Para todos los solteros, es un nuestro año" Yo tenía novia Quinn. NO estaba solo. Blaine estaba desde hacía un rato en el escenario e intenté evitar mirarle a los ojos... Blaine era el solista para variar y ¡joder! Cantaba... wow, cantaba genial, tenía una voz... preciosa. Estaba bien, realmente bien. Intentaba no parecer una fan de Justin Bieber mientras le miraba y guardar la compostura. Hubo una parte entre la pequeña actuación en que se dirigía a los que estábamos allí y cantaba una parte de la canción, pero a mí no me cantó ninguna, hasta...

_I'd like to know, 'Cause here I go again_

_I love you,  
I love you,_

En un "I love you" hizo un corazón con las manos y con sus dedos... ¡Me señalo! ¿Me señalo? Teníamos que hablar.

Estaba fuera de Breadstix esperando a que salieran los chicos pero ninguno aparecía todavía. La luna estaba llena y alumbraba las calles, había poca gente en la calle a esa hora y hacía un poco de viento. Los Warblers habían empezado a despejar el lugar, la mayoría de ellos se habían ido y yo no quería estar dentro más, escuchar a Blaine cantar esa canción y verle en toda su perfección fue... mágico. Estoy completamente enamorado de él y todo lo de Quinn esta semana me tenía muy rallado ¿Qué debía hacer?

De repente de la puerta salió Blaine medio hablando con gente que todavía estaba dentro, me vio y él me vio a mí.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, llevaba puesta ya su bufanda.

"Estaba esperando a mis amigos, al parecer los tuyos se han ido ya..."

"Y al parecer los tuyos se van a quedar, es lo que me ha dicho Kurt. Yo que tú entraba porque está empezando a hacer frío"

"Sí, sí, tienes razón" Me 'abracé' para darme calor y seguía ahí parado. Él y yo. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Blaine, con esos ojos del color de las avellanas que me gustaban desde navidad.

"Sam..." se acercó a mí "Estoy muy confundido desde ese beso... tú, Kurt, yo... no sé si lo que voy a hacer está bien, y dado que tú ya lo hiciste, ahora me toca" ¿Qué iba a hacer Blaine?¿Tirarse de un tejado? Yo una vez lo hice "¿Te puedo besar?" Dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a mí. La noche era muy perfecta como para que esto ocurriera...

"Creo que sí" Dije mirándole a los labios. Blaine se acercó y me envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura, nuestras narices se tocaban pero sobre todo nuestros labios, estaban un poco fríos al contacto pero en poco tiempo se calentaron. Besar a Blaine era algo que todo el mundo tenía que hacer antes de morir, se sentía tan bien, tan suave, era como... otra vez, esto no se puede comparar con nada, ni con los besos de Quinn, sus labios y los míos chocaban, y me quedaba sin aire, y seguíamos intercambiando besos, hasta que empecé a notar que Blaine quería introducir su lengua en mi boca, yo le dejé por su puesto pero era solo él quien la metía. Con mis manos le cogí un poco del culo y ¡DÍOS MÍO!...

Abrí los ojos un momento porque no creía lo que tocaba. Se me había olvidado que estábamos en medio de la calle, con nuestros amigos al lado y nosotros besándonos como si no existiera nadie más ¿Santana?

"Por mí no os cortéis ni os alteréis, está todo aquí" Dijo mientras señalaba a su teléfono móvil, que lo sujetaba con su mano derecha.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dije mientras quitaba las manos de Blaine y él se daba la vuelta para ver qué pasaba.

"Santana... ¿qué qué haces aquí?" Dijo Blaine mientras se acomodaba la bufanda y con la cara roja de vergüenza o algo parecido porque nos había pillado con las manos en la masa.

"No me vengas con esos rollos Enano, o sea que has dejado a Brittany por Macauly Culkin en su peor etapa... No quiero ni preguntarme cómo se pondrá la pobre Brit cuando se entere de esto" Dijo mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolso y ponía los brazos en jarras. Blaine y yo no nos mirábamos pero seguramente compartíamos la misma expresión... "Joder, Sammy, pensé que tú eras el mejor amigo de Brit, que no dejarías que nada le hiciera daño"

"Santana déjame ex..." Dije mientras hice un amago de acercarme a ella. Yo tenía una expresión de preocupación porque Santana estaba a punto de sacarme del armario y diría a todo el mundo que estaba con Blaine ¡El exnovio de Brittany! Esto no está bien...

"Esto sí que es un escándalo... y tú" dijo señalando a Blaine "no tenías nada mejor que hacer con tu vida que salir con mi chica Brittany para luego dejarla como si nada" Santana hablaba desde el más absoluto odio y se podía notar, Blaine no decía nada y no podía dejar que esto ocurriera.

"Santana vamos a hablar por favor, esto es... esto es..." Dije alejándome más de Blaine y acercándome a Santana.

"Eres patético Sam Evans, tu noviecita Quinn Fabray se va a enterar de todo esto, el instituto se enterará de todo esto y no quiero ni imaginar el infierno que será tu vida" Dijo mientras sonreía con maldad.

"Mira, Blaine no tiene nada que ver en esto" Dije sin mirar a Blaine aunque sabía que estaba llorando por los sollozos que oía ."Tienes que callarte por favor. No puedes decir nada"

"Para besar hacen falta dos bocas Sammy..." Una luz se le encendió en la cara "pero tienes razón ¿sabes? Me voy a callar, pero tú a cambio vas a empezar a hacer cosas por mí"

"¿Cómo?" Ya me sentía preparado para sentir toda la furia del Universo descargada sobre mí vía Santana López. Tendría que aceptar si quería mantener alejado a Blaine de esto y también a mí claro.

Santana seguía sonriéndonos y mirándonos mientras Blaine y yo compartíamos miradas, pero no como las de la biblioteca sino peores, estas llenas de miedo.

* * *

**_¿Qué os parece? ¡Dejadme vuestra opinión!_**


End file.
